She Dances In The Dark
by Darkrose55
Summary: Chap 8 preview: Kaya and Renji's relationship is put to the test when Kaya recieves a letter from someone who claims they know what she did and what she really is. How can Kaya crack the case without losing her boyfriend? Chap 7 OUT!
1. Feeling Him

_**A new shinigami named Kaya Miyaki has joined the 6th division in the soul society. She meets Renji, and instantly falls for him. after her father being the 5th division's captain years ago, and her mother murdered by a hollow, Kaya Miyaki tries to deny her true feelings for Renji. Once she speaks about Renji around his friends, one of them, Ichigo Kurosaki becomes jealous. She realizes Renji may like her too, but they aren't sure about anyone finding out. If someone does- someone will stand in their way.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN RENJI,ORIHIME, RUKIA AND ICHIGO AND HIS FAMILY! (Though I wish I did. :D) They belong to Tite Kubo! I Only own Kaya Miyaki, Akin Miyaki (her father) and Neika Miyaki! So don't Steal! ENJOYZ! RATE AND REVIEW!  
**_

"Now, your name is Kaya Miyaki... correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"You want to be assigned to the 6th division, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well, now all you have to do is go and visit _taichou_-Kuchiki in his office."

"_Domo Arigato." _

My name is Kaya Miyaki. I never thought I would come to the soul society, looking for a place to call home. I can't really recall my childhood, but all I know is my father was a captain in the gotei 13- and my mother was killed by a hollow. I wanted to take revenge against my mother's death, and remembered what my father wanted me to do. "_Join the soul society, I did it, and look what good came from it. You and your mother did." _he told me in spite of helping me in the revenge of my mother's death. I walked into the 6th division's head quarters and sighed. "Finally here." I smiled, hurrying down the hall towards a bigger office which I believed was the captain's office. I picked up my speed and ran straight at the office, only to be blocked and bumped into by a rock hard body. I sat up and rubbed my head gently, knowing a bruise would show up later on. "Hey!" a rough, but husky voice yelled, "Watch were you're goin' kid!" I growled and looked up to see a handsome guy with red hair pulled back, making him resemble a pineapple. He growled and shook his head. "Looking for your parents, kid?" I fumed, because he kept calling me 'kid'. I got up and stood my ground. "First of all," I started, fixing my auburn hair recklessly, "just because I'm 4'6, doesn't mean I'm a kid!" I was gonna continue, but he put his large hand over my mouth. He chuckled and walked with me infront of him, into that huge office. "So, you're our new recruit?" he asked, sliding open the office door slowly. I nodded and sighed. "So, you must be Miyaki-san." he smiled, removing his hand from my mouth. I gasped and blushed, nodding at the same time. "What is your name?" I asked, finally building up the courage to speak. He smiled and sat down beside me, getting a bit too close to my liking. "Renji Abarai, the lieutenant of the 6th division." h-h-he's the _lieutenant_? I seemed lost in his words, he was the lieutenant... then what was the captain like? Renji looked at me and poked me, trying to get me to pay attention to him. "What is it, Abarai-kun?" I answered, staring at him. Renji got a small blush and looked away from me. "Nothing. All I want to know is where do you plan on staying? Y'know, do you have a room in the head quarters, or do you live somewhere else?"

"My father has a house not too far from the head quarters, so I live there. But, he'll probably force me to have a room here, so I can't come home and bother him or my younger sister."

"You bother your father, Miyaki-san?"

"I just like to pester him, is all. He doesn't do anything since my mother passed away."

"_Gomensai_."

"Oh don't worry about it! That's why I joined the soul society, so my father would be proud."

"Was he a captain?"

"_Hai. _Long time ago, the 5th division's."

"Oh. Anyways, we're glad you decided to join us, and it's a good thing you passed the exam too. Unfortunately, Kuchiki-_taichou _won't be able to meet you tonight... but I was given permission to assign you to your first mission!" Renji joyfully said, handing me a piece of paper.

"The world of the living? Abarai-kun, we don't-"

"-Own a house there, I know. The soul society has bought own for you and your father and your sister to live in, I will be going on this mission with you."

"Okay! When do we leave? Now? Now?" I asked, full of energy.

Renji laughed and gestured me out the office, he followed. "Yeah, let's go back your house first."

"DAAAD! I'M HOOOME!" I cried, jumping onto his broad shoulders happily. My father wasn't the kind of guy you could always joke around with. He had black messy hair, light blue eyes, and a smile that could leave a woman frozen. I, was the opposite. I had auburn hair, green eyes, and a twisted girl laugh that would kinda scare the girls- but bring on the geeky guys. And I was short too, so everyone mistakes me for a kid. I hated that. My younger sister Neika is more on the quiet side, she has long black hair, grey eyes, and we believe she's mute- since she never talks. My father growled and pulled me off his shoulders gently, shaking his head at my behaviour. "Hello, Kaya. Who's the guy?" dad asked. I turned to see Renji standing behind me, staring at the the TV in the living room. "Oh," I said, looking back at dad, "he's from the soul society- the lieutenant of the 6th division. He gave me my first mission... we need to pack a few clothes, Renji told me there's beds and furniture there, on and by the way, we're going to the world of the living."

"Neika, did you hear that?" Dad asked my seemingly mute sister.

She nodded and smiled.

Dad turned to me and grinned. "We gladly accept!"

"Okay. But dad, I might have to leave earlier, is what I was told."

Dad threw me his wallet in joy and danced around. "GO NOW! And enjoy the world of the living!"

"I have to pack first dad."

"Do it now!"

"Fine, fine!" I groaned, walking to my room with Renji in tow. Once we reached my room, Renji laughed. I fumed again, I don't know what's so funny to him about me. "What's wrong Abarai-kun?" I asked, hoping not to blow a fuse. He stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "Oh nothing- it's just- your room- is... pink and fluffy!" he finished, breaking out in laughter again. I punched him in the gut and walked into the room. "Y'know, Abarai-kun, I'm small, but I _can _be violent." I sighed, pulling out a few pairs of pants and tank tops, sweaters, a heavy coat, sweat pants and long sleeve shirts. Honestly, I don't know what to pack for a mission, since it's my first. The last thing I put in my suitcase was my stuffed toy I had since I was a child, it resembled a snowman, since it had a huge head and small body, I named it Snow-kun. I quickly zipped my suitcase up and turned to Renji, who looked impatient. "Are you ready? I really want you to meet everyone in the world of living! They're very nice people." Renji urged, wanting me out the house. I nodded and walked to the front door, waved by to Dad and Neika, out the door I went. Renji and I were running back to the soul society, he didn't say anything the whole way back. I didn't bother to talk, maybe he just wanted quiet until we got to the world of the living. When we finally made it back, Renji gasped like he was holding his breath the whole time. "You...okay?" I asked, patting his back. He nodded then smiled at me. "I was having a contest with you, since you decided not to say anything to me the whole way back here."

"Abarai-kun, I was waiting for you to talk."

"ah, well, you ready to go?"

"Sure!"

Renji walked me through gates, I was then blinded by a light. A few seconds later, the light disappeared. "Well, here we are... the world of the living." I looked around. It was pretty, but not as pretty as the soul society (well, I-um... hehe.) "follow me to the house you, your dad and sister will be staying in." Renji said, smiling down at me. I nodded and followed Renji around the corner to see him stop infront of a medium sized home, which was beside a clinic. "It's nice, Abarai-kun!" I screamed, squeezing Renji tight. Renji looked away from me, I knew he was blushing. I walked inside with Renji and gasped. It was beautiful, and I mean _beautiful. _It had black couches, black chairs and nice cherry wood floors. I turned to Renji who was staring outside. "What is it, Abarai-kun?" I asked, running beside him. "Nothing." he answered sternly, like something was bothering him. I ignored it and placed my suitcase in the kitchen. "Ready? We're going next door, so you can meet your neighbours." Renji asked me. I nodded and followed him again, like I've been doing since I entered the division. "Abarai-kun, what are these neighbours names, I must ask?"

"Well, the people who own the clinic are the Kurosakis."

"Hmm.. they seem very interesting."

"They're nice. Ichigo Kurosaki, his father and his sisters who are fraternal twins- Karin and Yuzu. But when we go over today, you'll also meet Kuchiki-_taichou_'s sister, Rukia. She's about two inches taller than you. You'll meet Orihime Inoue as well, she's very nice, but her cooking- _never_ eat her cooking."

"Are they friends with the Kurosaki family?"

"Yeah, Rukia stays there when she goes on missions here. Orihime is a friend of Ichigo's as well,you'll meet more of his friends, but just not tonight."

"Alright." I smiled, running ahead of Renji to the next house over. Renji caught up to me once I reached the doorstep, he is pretty fast! Renji knocked on the door and we waited. The door cracked a little bit to reveal a orange haired guy who was wearing blue pants and a black t-shirt with gentle brown eyes. "Ichigo, hey!" Renji smiled, waving at the guy in the doorway. Ichigo opened the door fully and smiled at Renji. "Hey, Renji..." he trailed off once he seen me, his gaze locked onto me. "Who's this Renji? She looks like a little version of Orihime- just with Rukia's body." Ichigo laughed, looking back to me. "Her name is Kaya Miyaki. She's the new shinigami for the 6th division. I wanted to hide, I really did. Ichigo sized me up and down and then smiled. "Hey, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you." I nodded and smiled back, hoping not feeling out of place. Ichigo let us inside, Renji and I followed behind him. We followed Ichigo upstairs, and the house seemed pretty empty. "Hey, Ichigo," I started, looking at his back, "where's the rest of your family?" I knew I shouldn't ask questions without being appointed to, mom always told me. "My dad, Karin and Yuzu should be back in two months. He got some opportunity to try some job in New York." He answered, as we finally reached his room. Ichigo opened the door to reveal an big busted girl with brown eyes and the same colour hair as me sitting on Ichigo's bed, and a girl who was two inches taller than me (Renji was right!) with black hair and violet eyes sitting on the floor. My green eyes scanned them both carefully, I knew I had to try hard to fit in. "Rukia, Orihime, Renji bought a new shinigami for you guys to meet- Kaya Miyaki." Ichigo gestured to me and I waved at the both of them. The busty girl smiled and got up, she hugged me tightly. "Nice to meet you Kaya-chan! I'm Orihime Inoue! You're so soft!" The girl name Orihime exclaimed, releasing me. I smiled and giggled, They seemed like a normal group of people.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I'm part of the 13th division, what division are you part of?" The Black haired girl asked as she walked up to me, towering over by two inches.

I gulped and looked into her big violet eyes. "The 6th division."

"Oh really? Nii-sama's division!" she smiled at me.

"Wait- you're Rukia _Kuchiki_? The sister of my captain?"

"Adoptive sister, My sister was married to him." Rukia's smile stayed on her young face.

"Rukia's older than you, she's a decade older Miyaki-san." Renji reminded me.

"So, is this your first mission?" she asked, taking a step closer to me.

"Yeah, my father and sister are coming later on, we purchased a house here- to be exact, just next door!"

"What's the name of your Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked, leaning against his bedroom wall.

"Kianamyriou, her spiritual pressure forms a black dragon, she uses anything to be exact with dragons- just dark."

"So like a Dark Magic Zanpakuto?" Orihime asked, scratching her head.

"Basically."

"Interesting..." They all said in unison.

I looked at Ichigo, who seemed intrigued by the conversation. I couldn't help but stare at him, he was so... solid. "Something I can help you with?" He said, watching me stare at him. I turned bright red and looked away from him. "Nothing!" I answered quickly. Renji glared at Ichigo and turned to me. "Miyaki-san, maybe you should enroll in Karakura high. That's where Rukia, Orihime and I go." Ichigo suggested, grinning just a little. "Do you go Renji?" I asked him, turning to him and looking into his dark eyes. Renji shifted and looked at me. "No, I stay in the Soul Society most of the time... but I can go tomorrow with you." Renji answered, smiling at me. I started to giggle until Ichigo cleared his throat and glared at us. "So, Miyaki-san," Ichigo started, "wanna go around the town with us? It'll be fun."

"I have an idea! Why don't you guys and Abarai-kun come over to my place and meet my father and sister?"

"Abarai-kun?" Ichigo raised his eye brow at me.

"Oops! I mean... Renji!" I corrected myself quickly. Ichigo shook his head and Renji looked a bit happy and stunned at the same time. Every one was fine with it and we headed out the door and walked into my new home. Orihime gasped, Rukia smiled and Ichigo's jaw dropped. "This...is..your...house?" Everybody except for Renji asked. "I believe it is! Or that's what Renji told me." I smiled at him, nudging him in the side. "Hey daughter!" I heard my dad's voice from behind me chime into our conversation, "these your friends?" I nodded and turned to them. "Dad," I started, pointing to Rukia first, "This is Rukia Kuchiki. Her adoptive brother is my captain." I pointed to Ichigo next, "This is Ichigo Kurosaki, he's our next door neighbour, his dad and sisters are away for two months, so it's just him in the house for now." I then pointed to Orihime, "This is Orihime Inoue. She's pretty sweet, you guys will like her!" Everyone said hello to my father and smiled. "Hello, I'm Akin Miyaki. My daughters are beautiful, Kaya and Neik- Neika! Get in here!" my dad yelled at the living room. Neika's grey eyes peeked out around the corner, looking nervous. "Come on!" dad urged. Neika stepped out around the corner and scowled at all of us, she wasn't too happy. "This is Neika, she can't talk- or she just doesn't ... she's pretty independent as well." dad finished. Neika waved and went back into the living room. "Oh, Renji, where will you be staying?" Orihime asked, puzzled I'm sure. I smiled at Renji and turned to my dad, he nodded. "Well," I started, "there's four rooms in here, so he can stay with us!" I exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm. Renji smiled, surely happy about this. "You sure Renji? I can get you a sleeping bag, you can stay at my place." Ichigo pursued him, looking at him coldly. Renji shook his head and smiled. "Nope, gotta stay with the new recruit- pretty sure I gotta." Renji said proudly.

"Riggght." Ichigo mumbled, looking away.

"What's your problem?" Rukia glared at Ichigo.

"Nothing! Why is it when I exaggerate, people think somethings up with me?"

"I'll be back!" Dad, Renji and I said in unison, dissapearing into another room.

"Maybe there's something about Kaya-chan that Ichigo doesn't like." Orihime chimed in, stepping closer to Rukia.

"I do like her! It's just... she's coming on a little _too _strong to Renji isn't she?" Ichigo argued, failing his arms in the air.

"I actually think it's pretty cute!" Rukia smiled, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Shut up." Ichigo growled.

"Imagine them going out, it would be the best thing ever!" Orihime smiled, jumping around with Rukia.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! You can't see it? Her father was a _captain_. Do you think she'll be the one to go out a lieutenant?" Ichigo yelled, frustrated.

"Actually, yes." Orihime and Rukia said in Unison.

* * *

"So, your friends seem nice!" I said to Renji, who was sitting beside me on the couch, watching _Iron Man _with me. He was pretty tired, and confused about Ichigo's behaviour. "Yeah, I'm glad you met them, tomorrow we'll go to the school. Hopefully Ichigo isn't being a bitch then..." Renji mumbled, shifting in his seat. I looked at Renji- nice red hair, intriguing tattoos covering his body, and a face that makes me melt. I had a sudden urge to go over his tattoos. I lifted my hand over his muscular arms, tracing each tattoo gently. I used my finger to make a trail form his arms down to his chest. Renji jumped and turned to me, shocked. "Oh, it's you Miyaki-san. Continue..." he said, grinning and leaning back, giving me more access to his torso. I trailed in circles over his chest and hard stomach, feeling each muscle twitch at my cool fingers. "Ngh..." he moaned, grabbing hold of my hand and leading it to undo his Hakama pants. I pulled back quickly, causing Renji to sit up like nothing happened. "Abarai-kun..." I whispered, pausing the movie. Renji seemed to know what happened as well, he seemed embarrassed. "Sorry, Miyaki-san... you've been giving me hints all day- it was just hard to ignore." Renji chuckled, looking at me with a grin. I turned bright red and looked away from him, hoping this wouldn't escalate. "I'm gonna get to bed- see ya in the morning." I said, turning off the movie and getting off the couch. I went to walk upstairs but Renji grabbed my wrist. "Sleep on the couch tonight." Renji urged, laying down and making room for me. I shook my head but he pulled me on top of him and put his arms around me tightly. "Abarai-kun! My dad will kill me for sleeping on top of you!"

"Who cares? Mm... you're warm Miyaki-san."

"Abarai-kun..."

"It's a bad idea for me to fall for you so soon, but you're a bit attractive."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked him, knowing it was awfully too soon for us to start admitting feelings for each other.

"As long as no one knows... it will be." he sighed, nuzzling my hair.

Renji was asleep before I was, arms still wrap around me tightly. I was enjoying him, loving him, liking him, feeling him.

* * *

**~WORD TRANSLATIONS!~**

**Taichou= Captain**

**Domo Arigato= Thank you Very Much**

**Thanks for Reading~!  
**


	2. I'm With Him

"Good morning, Kaya. Time to wake up, Renji's getting dressed. Oh, and there's a school uniform on your bed for you. Hurry!"

I'm guessing that I got Enrolled.

I got off the couch and stretched, my back was killing me. Neika was standing in the doorway, staring at me in horror. "What's wrong you?" I snapped at her, cracking my neck. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen, where my dad was, cooking eggs for us. I rushed up stairs and looked on my bed- a grey skirt, black socks, a blouse with a girly bow tie and shoes. A note laid there too, dying to be read. I pulled off my silk nightgown, pulled on my black lace bra and picked up the note. _Hope these fit your incredibly tiny body, I was lucky to even get 'em. - Renji. _My heart skipped a beat when I imagined Renji's warm arms holding me and reciting what the note read, helping me out of my silk gown and pulling me on top of him, thrusting and thrus- NO! I can't fall for him, after last night, I won't give in this early... I _can't _give in to Renji this easily. I sighed and pulled on my skirt, blouse, tie and socks. I grabbed my shoes and headed down into the kitchen, where Renji, Neika and my dad sat, waiting for me. "It looks amazing dear!" dad smiled, along with Neika's approval. "Shows of that shinigami body _perfectly." _Renji purred in my ear as I sat down beside him, blushing like crazy. Our breakfast was quiet this morning, well, for my dad, Neika and I, it's a normal breakfast. Neika and dad left the table when they finished, leaving me and Renji at the table. "Abarai-kun..." I sighed, turning to see him breathing heavily, but he was staring at me. "WHAT THE HELL?" I hissed, pushing my hands down infront of him, "what's up with you?" I snapped at him. Renji stop breathing heavily and grinned at me, looking for something. "Ready to go?" Renji asked, smiling at me and standing. I sighed and followed him out the door. I could see out the corner of my eye that Renji was watching the way I walked, and the way I turned. It was annoying, yes, I do kinda like him, but it's awfully too soon. "Why does this happen, Abarai-kun?" I asked, keeping my eyes off of him.

"Why does what happen?"¸he questioned, looking at me.

"Love."

"Aha ha! Does it bother you that you attract me, or is it bothering you that I attract you?" he purred, pulling me aside, and we were only a few seconds away from the school.

"No." I snapped, pushing past him and running to the school.

"Stop being a fun spoiler!" he yelled, running and grabbing my wrists,hoisting picking me up, my legs around his waist. "Just a little something before we get inside..." he smiled, fiddling with my skirt and positioning so he could get between my legs. I kept them tightly shut, Renji growled. "Open up, Miyaki-san!" he yelled, pushing his leg in between my legs. I gave up against his strong force and my legs spread, giving Renji much joy. "Good girl..." he purred, pushing his erection against my private, "A little dry action is all I want..." he smiled as he began to thrust, causing me to cry out loudly. Renji smiled again and moved his hips faster against my tiny body, making my screams become louder and louder. "Enough... _ABARAI-KUUUUN!"_I screamed, reaching my limit faster than I thought. "There!" Renji smiled, "it wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, pulling away from me. I got down from his torso and slid off my underwear, pulling out a new pair I packed just in case. "Now, can we go inside? It's freezing out here!" I yelled at Renji, who was just pulling on his pants and discarding his dirty underwear. "Sure, let's go." he sighed, grabbing my hand and walking into the school. We seen students staring at us, maybe because we were holding hands... "Miyaki-chan!" I heard a familiar perky voice call after me, I turned to see Orihime running towards Renji and I. "Hey, Inoue." Renji smiled at her, letting go of my hand and putting his behind his head. I looked up at him then back to Orihime. "Ichigo's looking for you two- come on, hurry!" she pulled us into the class to reveal Ichigo and Rukia looking worried and pissed.

"Where were you two?" Ichigo yelled, causing the rest of the students to stare.

"We're here now, aren't we?" Renji snapped, pulling me into a seat beside him, paying no attention to Ichigo's beet red face.

"Leave them be," Rukia sighed, sitting behind me, "we'll figure out sooner or later."

"Ichigo's just jealous that I'm around Miyaki-san a lot more than he is."

"NO I'M NOT!" Ichigo yelled, jumping from his seat.

"I'm so sure Ichigo... you always get-"

suddenly the windows shattered. I was out of my gigai quicker than Renji was, and looked out the window. A hollow was outside the school, ready to strike. "Fall, Kianamyriou!" I yelled, causing my Zanpakuto to become pure white and black. The hollow swiped for me, I went to attack but slipped into it's grasp. "Miyaki-san!" Renji yelled, taking a swing for the hollow, only to be slammed out of the building by the taking the hollow's powerful hit. "R-R-Renji..." i whispered weakly, last thing I saw was Ichigo and Rukia rushing towards me.

* * *

"Man, Rukia left me alone with her. She'll be looking for her beloved Renji when she wakes up..."

I stirred in my sleep, trying to make out who was talking.

"Oh, she's awake. Come on Miyaki-san, wake up!"

My eyes flew open. _Ichigo's room? _"Ichigo?" I asked weakly, looking for him.

"I'm right here." he said, grabbing my hand gently.

"Where's Renji?"

"There ya go, asking for him already." Ichigo's grip got harder on my hand, causing my to squeal. "Sorry."

"It's okay..."

"Your mission finishes here today- but come back and visit anytime."

"So I don't get to keep the house?"

"You do get to keep it, part of being a soul reaper. Well, I'm a substitute."

"Amazing!"

"Yeah... anyways, your captain wants to meet you, since Renji's been talking about ya a lot."

"I'm going back to the soul society? Dad gave me permission?"

"He's gonna stay in the world of the living for a while, just so your sister can get use to it."

"What injures did I receive from the attack?" I asked, since I didn't see any bandages.

"You broke your wrist in your left hand, not severely. A few cuts and bruises which Orihime was able to heal quickly. Renji suffered some broken bones- Orihime says when he gets back he needs to rest, they won't heal easily." Ichigo answered, staring into my eyes.

I gazed up at him and winced. _It still hurts... from Renji's dry action... _I noticed Ichigo's face turn furious as he kept his eyes fixed on me, ready to lunge. "You and him like each other... don't you?" he asked flatly, getting closer to me. "Ichigo..." I whispered, raising my hand to grab his arm, but he pulled away. "I won't let him have you- I just can't!" he yelled, getting closer to me. "Ichigo." I hissed, glaring at him.

"If Renji and I did like each other- it has nothing to do with you. _Nothing._ So please, I know it would bother you, but I have no intention of becoming Renji's princess." I stood and seen my suitcase sitting on the ground, it was full. "See ya later then... Ichigo." I just got the hang of this world, now my captain wants me back in the soul society! "Here," he called to me, grabbing my suitcase and walking out the door with me. "How will I get there?" I asked Ichigo, who kept looking straight ahead. "There's a portal right in front of us..." he sighed, handing me my suitcase and walking away, not looking back at me. I sighed and walked into the doors. A light blinded me for a few seconds, then the soul society quickly reappeared. I sighed and ran to the 6th division's headquarters, hoping to find someone I knew. I seen the captain's office and gulped. _Should I walk in? What if my captain's actually in there? _I knocked on the door and closed my eyes. "Who is it?" I heard a seductive, hard voice ask. My eyes flew open and I started to freak out- was that voice my _captain? _"I-I-It's Kaya Miyaki, I'm the new recruit for this division." there was a pause. "Come in, I've heard lots about you." so, this must be my captain. I opened to the doors to see a handsome black haired man sitting at a desk, writing on paper. "Hello, Kaya. I am Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of the squad you've joined- any questions?" he asked, looking up from his work to me. "No, no at all _taichou! _Sorry, for speaking out of content but have you seen Renji Abarai?" I asked, fumbling with Kianamyriou.

"Strange, you would ask for my lieutenant as soon as you get here..." he questioned, staring at me without expression.

I didn't answer him, just giggled.

"He's in the room down the hall- but first, how was your first mission?"

"It was great! I love the world of the living... just that... Renji got hurt trying to protect me..."

"I know, he has a few broken bones." My captain said, returning to his work, "now, go see Renji- he's been waiting for you."

"Thank you _taichou, _I look forward to fighting by your side!" I smiled and ran out the office, down the hall and stopped by a dark room I could hear breathing from. I peeked inside to find Renji, bandaged up and sleeping soundly. He looks adorable when he sleeps, his face smooth and free like a child's. I tip toed over to his bed mat and bend down. "Abarai-kun is just too cute when he sleeps..." I whispered, tracing my hand over his moving chest. I watched him twitch and stir in his sleep, I moved my hand down his stomach and gasped when he groaned and moved onto his back. Over time, I would hear him gasp, groan and moan if I touched a sensitive on his torso. I drew my hand more down his torso, heading for his inner thigh until a hand grabbed mine. "Hey there Miyaki-san, see you like to play when I sleep huh?" Renji chuckled sleepily, pulling me beside him. "Abarai-kun, you seem well." I smiled, snuggling up against Renji's warm body. "Yeah, I'm glad you're okay- I thought that hollow was gonna kill ya." Renji sighed, nuzzling against my hair. I giggled. "But Abarai-kun, he almost killed you! Weren't you scared?" Renji shook his head and held onto me tightly, without harming himself. "No- as long as you were safe."

"You care that much for me, even though we only knew each other for a short amount of time?"

"Yep."

"It's hard to deny feelings isn't it? For me it is..."

"Of course it will be. We don't want Kuchiki-_taichou _knowing anything!"

"Oh."

"Hey Miyaki-san," Renji coaxed, pulling me into the bed mat he was on, "maybe we can try what I wanted to try when we first met."

"No!" I snapped, trying to pull from Renji's tight grasp, "aren't bones broken in your body right now? Stop holding me so tight!"

"Make me stop then." he grinned.

"FINE! Renji Abarai-"

he was dead asleep before I could finish what I was saying, still holding onto me. I giggled, sighing and getting up from Renji's bed mat, I laid on the couch. "Night, Abarai-kun..." I sleepily whispered, before nodding off to sleep as well.

"Wake up, Kaya!"

I opened one eye sleepily. "Who is it?"

"It's Ichigo- so wake up!"

I jumped off the couch and fixed my hair, Ichigo laughed as I fumbled with my dress like hakama. "Hey Ichigo! What brings you to the soul society?" I asked, looking away from his soft brown eyes. "You. I wanted to say I was sorry, but you were gone to quickly, and Renji told me you were in here so... I'm sorry." Ichigo said, taking my hand in his. I blushed, not knowing what to do. "Is that all you came for?" I questioned, moving my hand from his. "Yeah, just one thing: don't date Renji." Ichigo warned, forcing me out the room into the hall. I felt my cheeks getting hot, Ichigo backed away a step. "Why not? What if I did, its _my decision _by the way, not yours." I fumed, pushing Ichigo.

"He could hurt you Kaya, or just use you for what he wants."

"I don't care! What if I do love Renji Abarai? I'll say it as loud I want!"

"Kaya! Don't-"

"I LOVE RENJI ABARAI!"

"Why aren't you waking up, Kaya?" Ichigo asked, staring at me, "Wake up, Kaya, wake up!"

"What the hell Ichigo?" I wondered, getting closer to him. He was fading away, slowly and slowly and-

"Kaya! WAKE _UP!_"

My eyes flew open, making sure of their surroundings. I was still in the room Renji was placed in. I looked over to his bed mat and found it empty. "Are you awake now?" I heard a familiar voice yell at me, seeming Impatient. I turned to my right to see Renji standing infront of me with my captain. "Oh! Hello Renji and Kuchiki-_taichou_! What's wrong?" I asked, standing up from the couch. "You fell asleep here- we need you to assist us with something. Oh, and put this on." Renji handed me a Hakama, it looked really tight. I scowled at Renji, who was smiling at my reaction. "I'll quickly change into this and come out... give me a few minutes."

"Oh, when did I get here?" I asked, after stepping out of the from my changing area and checking my self out. Looks_ pretty good, it'll do. _"You came to meet Kuchiki-_taichou _remember? Ichigo kept you at his place for a bit, and then you left." Renji said, shaking me lightly.

"So, Ichigo didn't come here a few hours ago?" I asked, unsure if I was dreaming or not.

"Nope."

"Oh..." I muttered, realizing my confession was just in my dream. Captain Kuchiki seemed curious about me questioning everything, I'd understand why. "Are we ready to go Renji and Kaya?" he asked, stepping out of the room and walking down the hall. Renji and I rushed after him, hoping we would find out what we were going to do. "What _exactly _were you dreaming about?" Renji whispered in my ear, causing the hairs on my neck to stand. "Nothing for you to know." I hissed, walking ahead of him. I watched the other shinigami stare and bow to captain Kuchiki. "I bet it was about me." he said proudly, catching up to me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Are you sure it wasn't?" he questioned, pulling on my hakama, "cause I couldn't stop thinking about that nice tiny body, warm and tender, naked of course, sitting on top of mine, rocking back and forth on my rock hard-" I smacked him in the stomach. "If you want _this_," I smiled, shaking my body in Renji's face, "You have to _earn _it." I proceeded to follow captain Kuchiki outside of the 6th division's headquarters. Renji caught up to us as we stopped on the porch. "Kuchiki-_taichou_! What are we doing?" Renji asked, trying to catch his breath. Captain Kuchiki looked glance at me and then turned to Renji. "The new recruit needs to get familiar with our routes Renji- let's not rush it either." he answered, coldly staring at Renji. "No, no! I'm fine Kuchiki-_taichou_! I'll get around by myself just fine!" I hurried, breaking the tension in between Renji and captain Kuchiki. "Kaya Miyaki... I thoroughly will agree with you. Renji?" he turned to the now dazed Renji who was staring at him. "Come on Kaya. I'll show ya around this place." Renji eagerly offered, but captain Kuchiki stopped him. "No Renji, _I'll _show her around. You go and cover the squad for now." captain Kuchiki said. I found myself being pushed off the porch, we walked in a grassy field. "Kuchiki-_taichou_-" I started, but captain Kuchiki cut me off. "Please, call me Byakuya if you please." he said, stopping infront of me. I gulped. "Byakuya-sama, why did you only want to show me around? How come Renji didn't come with us?" I asked, looking into his cold grey eyes. "I didn't want to show you around- do you like my lieutenant?" he asked, keeping his eyes on me. I felt violated, Ichigo asked me if I liked Renji hours ago, but I never shouted it out loud... I know that was a dream. "W-w-w-why do you ask Byakuya-sama?" the wind passed us, and I shivered gently. "The way you look at him, the way you act around him, the way you worry when he becomes angry. And the way he looks at you just gives his feelings all away." he answered, stepping infront of me.

"What If I do like him? What consequence will come from that?" I protested, standing my ground.

"Renji will hurt you, Kaya. And you won't recover from the hurt he'll cause you. He hurt Rukia- he'll hurt you too."

"But _how_?"

"Renji has his valuable ways, then his horrible ways. Surely Ichigo Kurosaki has told you about him, and I want you to avoid Renji's trap. Be careful, Kaya."

"Holy _SHIT!" _I yelled, causing Kianamyriou's spirtual pressure to form her black dragon above us. "If I fall for Renji, and get hurt, it's my own fault! Stop it! Stop telling me how to fall in love! You _and _Ichigo Kurosaki!" I screamed, my throat squeezing itself at the high octave.

"Kaya-"

"_NO!_ Stop it! Just stop it! I don't need to hear you!"

"Kaya, please. I will let you control your love life. Just- be careful." captain Kuchiki warned, backing into the shadows. I fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Kaya, what's going on?" Renji suddenly appeared, running towards my fallen form. I looked up at him weakly and kissed his cheek. "Renji... I...love... yo-" blackness overcame my body. I felt my life already falling apart, that very moment I told him I loved him- well, almost. I also was sorry I yelled at captain Kuchiki, I never been that angry before. I felt like I was drowning- I couldn't find the shore... the shore of my life. Renji? Will you stay with me? Please?

* * *

"Renji, I think her injuries are serious."

"What? How are they serious, Orihime?"

"Kianamyriou's spiritual pressure formed inside her, basically almost taking over half her body. She'll heal... it's just..."

"Tell him Orihime, he can handle it."

"I will Ichigo. I won't be able to force Kianamyriou's spiritual pressure out of her body- Kianamyriou is trying to become one with Kaya-chan, worst yet, she's trying to take over Kaya-chan."

"That's horrible!"

"Yes, it is Renji, so meaning what Orihime and Ichigo are trying to explain to you, is she may become to powerful at sometimes to bear- when she becomes angry. We're glad you bought her back to the world of the living for a while- she'll need to avoid suspicion in the soul society."

"I hope she'll be okay..."

I stirred in my sleep again, voices were mixed inside my head, and I felt like I couldn't wake up. I fought those waves of blackness as hard as I could, I fought and fought. I finally defeated the waves and... opened my eyes...

"Kaya-chan!" Orihime cried, leaning next to me in a yellow dress, "You've awaken!"

"Kaya," Rukia smiled, bowing, "Welcome back."

"Oi, Kaya," Ichigo said with a grin, "You feeling alright?"

"Miyaki-san, we thought we lost you." Renji whispered, gripping my hand tightly.

"Guys, I'm fine! All I remember is blacking out- so it's all good." I smiled, looking over their worried faces.

"Should we tell her?" Ichigo asked Orihime, who was still focusing on me.

"Renji?" Orihime turned to him to make sure whatever they were going to tell me was okay to do.

"Go ahead..." he nodded, keeping his eyes on me.

"Kaya-chan, you've been infused with Kianamyriou's spiritual pressure. It's forming a second personnel inside you. We're still trying to figure out what's going on." Orihime explained, pointing to my stomach, "Her spiritual pressure took form in your stomach- but it shouldn't bother you much. Do you want to go anywhere? One of us have to monitor you though." Orihime warned.

I looked around the room to see Neika walking in and taking her spot beside Ichigo, looking worried. Neika's is 15, I'm just a year older than her. "Orihime and Rukia, is it okay if you stay and accompany my father? He'd appreciate it, since he likes you both. I want to take Ichigo, Renji and my sister with me." I said, looking at then three of them with smiles.

"Yes, we'll be fine!" Rukia and Orihime cheered joyfully, they love to be around my father- he looks like he's in his early 30's and- well, this is what I was told- he can attract girls all the time. They took off to my house, leaving Neika, Ichigo, Renji and I in Ichigo's house by ourselves.

"Well," Renji started, rubbing his hand down my side and turning me to face him, "How do ya feel?"

I blushed and placed my hand over his, making a rhythm. "Fine, how are you Ichigo?" I asked, turning to see what he was doing.

Ichigo was talking to Neika- who was inaudibly laughing and giggling. Ichigo smiled when he seen her smile, making me 'aww'. Ichigo and Neika looked up and both blushed sightly when they seen us looking at them. "Hm?" Ichigo asked, turning to me.

"I said, 'how are you Ichigo?'"

Ichigo sighed a sigh of relief and smiled again. "Good, Rukia's doing well with Hisagi- they've been dating for a while now. Orihime's dating... no one right now, and that's pretty much how life is here in the town right now." he explained, opening the front door and leading us out.

"Well, I think Ichigo and Neika can go to store- Kaya and I will go to the park." Renji suggested, tugging on my arm.

Ichigo seemed hesitant at first, until Neika nodded at him. "Sure, if we all ain't back here in ten minutes- we'll be dead."

"Why ten?" Renji argued, pulling on my arm harder.

"School, jackass." Ichigo growled, turning away with Neika by his side.

They disappeared, and Renji walked me down the path to the park.

"I heard you say you love me." he said, pulling me into his arms.

"Umm.." I tried to pass it off as nothing happened but Renji pulled me infront of him.

"C'mon, you know it's true!" he purred, licking his lips.

"Fine, what if it is-MFFFGGH!" I was cut off by Renji's lips crashing into mine. I tried to resist but his power soon took me in. _His lips... are soft... _Renji's smooth kisses started to become rougher, he managed to walk me to the park while we were kissing. He propped me up on his shoulder and placed me on the slide. "I want us to become an official couple, Kaya..." Renji manage to say, breaking the kiss quickly before going back into my lips, searching for my tongue. I pulled him in closer and wrapped my legs around his waist, gripping tightly to him. He managed to get my Hakama bottom pulled up to my hips and untie the top just a little. My body wanted to stop him, but it didn't. He undid he Hakama pants and moaned, A bulge greeted me. I bit my lip seductively, and dip my head onto the awaiting bulge. "Oh, Kaaaayaa!" Renji groaned, grabbing a fistful of my hair. I kept moving my mouth up and down it, pleasing Renji each time I did. My head was starting to hurt from him grabbing my hair tightly. I smirked and quickened my pace, causing him to yell out. "Oh god girl! You really know how to please a _man._" Renji purred, smiling at me. I smiled back, hoping I wasn't going to be caught for doing this to him. I teased him with my teeth, causing his knees to quiver. I groaned sightly and went faster. Our short breaths suddenly filled the cool night air, just us in the complete dark of the park- no one to interrupt or distract us. Renji started to groan harder and moved his hips faster. He was ready. I slowed down so he could finish. Once he did, he fell to his knees beside me, smiling at me. "You're amazing Kaya, did I ever tell you that?" he asked, rubbing smoothing out my hair. "Yeah, like five hundred million times." I smiled, snuggling up to him happily.

After a few minutes, Renji stiffened.

"What's wrong?" I asked sleepily.

"Weren't we suppose to meet your sister and Ichigo in ten minutes?" he asked, fixing his clothes and cleaning up.

"Yeah!" I said, shocked. I cleaned myself and fixed my clothes. Renji offered me his hand, I took it as we flash-stepped back to the path infront of Ichigo's house.

"Good!" Renji sighed, seeing it was just us back there, "We aren't lat-"

We looked ahead of us to see Neika kissing Ichigo, holding onto him and swaying her hair back and forth. Ichigo seemed to have the lead, engaged in a battle with he mouth. Renji and I's jaws dropped to the floor. Neika opened her eyes and seen us staring at them with wide eyes. Shocked, but happy at the same time. Ichigo cleared his throat.

"H-h-hey guys! Have fun walking in the park?" Ichigo asked, holding onto Neika's fragile hand.

"_Tons _of fun!" I smiled at Renji, who chuckled to himself.

"Neika and I had fun too. We-"

"We already know what ya two did!" Renji and I snapped.

Ichigo laughed nervously, then turned to Neika. "Do ya wanna go now, babe?"

Neika nodded and kissed Ichigo.

"Okay." Ichigo turned to us and smiled. "See ya two tomorrow at school."

"Bye!" Renji and I said in unison.

Ichigo gripped Neika's hand and walked to my house with her.

"Let's head back Abarai-kun." said, leading him to my home.

He followed closely as we reached the front porch of my house and opened the door.

"Hey Kaya, my wonderful daughter! I was telling Hime-chan here about your baby photos. Isn't that wonderful?" he beamed, sitting closer to Orihime who was steady giggling.

"Dumb father." I muttered, moving more into the house to see Ichigo and Neika spread out on the love seat together. "Is he staying over here?" I whispered, so only dad, Orihime and Renji could hear. "No, Neika's going over to his place- that's where Rukia is now- talking to her boyfriend." Dad answered, sighing and rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, Renji and I are going to bed." I remarked, heading to my bedroom with Renji in tow.

"Go ahead dear, don't do anything stupid." dad said, paying attention to Orihime.

Of course he was gonna flirt with Orihime- she is a ditzy girl at some times, and that's how dad likes 'em- young and lost. I changed into my black silk night gown as Renji was in the washroom, taking a shower. I climbed into my bed and cuddled up to the sheets- nice and warm. I started to nod off to dream land, hoping the wave of blackness would succumb me soon. Just as it was about to hit my shore, the bathroom door blasted open and steam escaped. Renji stood before me, hair down, towel around his succulent waist, and a beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey beautiful, going to sleep?" he asked, holding onto the towel.

I nodded sleepily. Renji chuckled and opened my bedroom door, he disappeared.

I laid back down, only to be interrupted by him coming back in in black boxers. I smiled sleepily and pulled the covers back, letting him get in with me. He smiled and climbed beside me. "Hey babe, we match." he smirked, tracing his fingers up my side slowly. I squirmed and moved closer to him, taking in his fresh scent. "Go to sleep, Kaya. Babe I'll still be here when you wake up." he reminded me, throwing his arm around me. I yawned buried my head into his rock hard chest, listening to him breath. "School tomorrow, so get some sleep." Renji whispered, twirling his fingers in my auburn hair. His soft voice soon lingered me to fall asleep, he did shortly after.

"Aw, look Hime-chan!" Dad whispered, opening my door and peeking in with Orihime, "don't they look so happy?" he asked her.

Orihime looked at us. Renji's long red hair was down out of a spiky ponytail, arms around me, and he was mumbling in his sleep. I was encased between him, sleeping soundly and holding onto his arm, my auburn hair all over my face.

"Yeah," Orihime smiled, "they look like they belong together!"

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING! YES, THERE ARE HINTS THAT KAYA'S DAD IS GIVING OFF HINTS THAT HE LIKES ORIHIME! I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE CHAPTER 3! COMES OUT WHENEVER I TIME TO WORK ON IT! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Running With Him

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT I OWN KAYA, SAKI, NEIKA AND AKIN! (Kaya's dad, and Neika's too.) EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO TITE KUBO- AN AMAZING MAN FOR CREATING BLEACH! ENJOY!_**

I awoke without hesitation.

The sun was beaming down into my room, hotter than ever. I turned my side to see Renji, still sleeping, holding me in his arms. I turned to my clock. 6:50. "Oh shit!" I yelled, trying to unlock Renji's arms from around my body, but he wouldn't budge. "RENJI!" I screamed, nudging him in the stomach. My bedroom door flew open, dad was standing there with an anxious look on his face. "My daughter's getting some eh?" he smiled, wriggling his eye brows. "No, dad." I hissed, still trying to get out of Renji's grip, "Renji won't let me go- and we gotta get to school!" I yelled. Dad walked over to the side of the bed where Renji still laid, sleeping peacefully. "Ah, Renji-san~, I have a whopping plate of pancakes down stairs waiting for you~" dad coaxed, backing away from Renji. Renji opened his eyes to slits. "Really?" he asked, releasing me sightly. "Yes~, but only if you get dress before 7:00. It's 6:57 now~" Dad disappeared out of my room as soon as Renji bolted himself and I out the bed. I grabbed my socks, blouse and skirt and disappeared into the washroom. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, smiling at my appearance. I pulled on my blouse and socks first, hoping it would have been quicker so we could get to school. I could hear Renji fussing over the time, and I giggled. I pulled on my skirt and fixed it, to my liking, and opened the bathroom door. Renji was standing there, frowning at my clock. "Hey, it's okay Abarai-kun, I can get you a cupcake Neika made- she never gives them out to _anyone_. So you'll be lucky." I winked at him. Renji smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "Let's get going!" he answered, heading out the room with me.

When we went downstairs, I grabbed a cupcake of the counter and handed it to Renji. "Thanks babe." he smiled and grabbed my side. I rolled my eyes and grabbed our boxes for lunch, out the door we went.

"You two are late-again." Ichigo reminded us for the five hundred billionth time. Rukia smiled at us, she was on his left side. Orihime waved to us, sitting mid front of the class today. Neika was sitting on the right side of Ichigo, playing with his hands. Renji and I took the two seats behind them and sighing. "Where's the teacher?" I asked Ichigo, who was occupied with Neika's arm. "She's not here yet, she's always late." he complained. Rukia giggled, turning and looking at us. "They're a couple! Leave them be Ichigo. I remember when I first-" Ichigo groaned and placed his face in his palms. "Yeah, yeah Rukia. Now your with Hisagi. So can we drop that topic now?" he asked. Rukia hit him on the head and we all laughed. The teacher soon came

into the classroom, followed by a average height girl with cyan eyes and black hair. She stared us all down and flipped her hair away from her face. Ichigo rolled his eyes at her, Rukia stared back, Neika just shook her head at the girl. Orihime seemed open to meeting her. Renji just glared at her, I just scowled. The teacher smiled at all of us and pointed to the bitch standing next to her. "Class, this is the new student. Well now, why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher stepped back as the new girl stepped forward and flipped her hair again. "The name's Mio Saki- _don't _call me that. Reverse it, that's how I like it. I just transferred here, and I hate people getting in the way of something I want. I am 15, and I see some pretty cute guys in here." she smiled at Ichigo, and Neika grabbed a hold of him protectivley. Saki Mio scowled at Neika and did that bitchy hair flip again.

"I also don't like girls that think they can own _everything_." she hissed, staring at Neika. The teacher stopped Saki and turned to the class. "Alright everyone, any questions?" no one raised their hand. The teacher was breaking out in a sweat standing next to her. "Anyways, I have these wish stars someone gave me. They grant your wishes." The teacher pulled out bright glowing stars and gave them to each of us. Neika seemed happy about that, and turned to Ichigo. "You alright babe? What are you going to wish for?" he asked. Neika waved her finger and him and started to wish. The star glowed brighter as she held onto to it. Her face turned red and she screamed- and actual scream. Rukia,Ichigo,Renji,Orihime,The Teacher, Saki and I looked at her. "What?" Neika asked, her voice being heard for the first time, "the star is fucking hot!" she exclaimed, putting it down on her desk. Ichigo blushed, he held her hand tightly. "Damn Neika, you have a damn sexy voice!" Ichigo told her. Everyone glared at him and he cleared his throat. The rest of the students put the "stars" away into their bags. Saki sat beside Orihime and glared at us, she seemed to hate us. "What's her problem?" Ichigo whispered, turning to Rukia. "I think she wants you Ichigo- but she believes Neika's standing in the way." Rukia explained, keeping an eye on Saki. Neika kept her eyes glued to Saki for the whole class, I think none of us did our work- just shot daggers at the new girl. The bell rang for lunch, and the teacher instructed we'll have partners assigned to us after lunch. I followed Renji to the roof. Ichigo, Neika, Rukia and Orihime were already up there.

"Neika, how did you speak?" I asked her, sitting beside Orihime.

"I-" Neika's words were no longer audible, she stopped speaking.

"What happened to her voice?" Renji asked, puzzled.

"Neika, where's your star?" Rukia asked, looking right at her.

Neika pulled out the star which was burned- completely black. Rukia gasped as we all stared at the now burned out star. We all pulled our stars out- they were burned out as well. I was shocked, and also freaked out. "Why would the teacher give us phony stars?" I asked, crushing mine in my hand. Rukia frowned as she crushed hers too, along with Orihime, Ichigo and Renji. "It's really weird, I don't under-" I stopped saying after I seen Saki standing before us all. "Did you all like my little gift?" Saki asked, sitting infront of Ichigo. We didn't answer her. "Those stars were power concealing stars- the power is only concealed when the star is wished on. And poor little Neika here-" Saki turned and stuck her tongue out at Neika, "just had her power of speech stolen from her." Renji growled and stood, defending Neika. "You can't do that to her! Are you sick in the head?" he yelled, grabbing Saki by the arm. She shot daggers at him and he immediately let go. "I can actually, she's a curse to my practice. She's in the way." Saki snapped, walking towards Neika. Neika scowled at Saki and stood. Saki smiled and grabbed Neika's arm. Neika react almost suddenly by punching Saki in the face- to the shock of the rest of us, Saki wiped the blood from her mouth and growled. "Little...bitch!" Saki screamed, lunging at Neika who didn't move. Saki grabbed Neika's neck and squeezed, she managed to knock Neika unconscious. Ichigo jumped to Neika's rescue, pushing Saki down the stairs. Ichigo held Neika tight in his arms and glared down the stars to the mangled Saki. "Don't ever- _ever- _try to mess with one of us again. Don't even think about talking to one of us." he warned her, leaving the roof with the rest of us. The rest of the day would be hard to get through... especially for Neika...

* * *

"Neika, babe are you alright?" Ichigo asked, as we walked home.

Neika nodded and felt her tender neck, she winced when she felt the bruises.

"Hey, hey now," Ichigo smoothed, taking Neika's hands in his, "Orihime will heal your injures when we get to your house."

Neika looked up at Ichigo with sad eyes, he took her in his arms.

"We're almost home, don't worry." he reminded her.

"I wonder what the deal was with this 'New girl' coming in the class and disrupting everything? She's such a bitch!" I yelled, kicking a rock from underneath my foot.

"Isn't everyone glad we got our partners for the life partner assignment?" Orihime asked, trying to stray from the incident.

"I got paired with Neika." Ichigo beamed, smiling down at her.

"I got paired with Kaya." Renji smirked.

"I got paired with... no one. The teacher didn't give me a partner!" Orihime realized, pouting.

"I was paired with Uryu." Rukia groaned, hoisting the doll up onto her arm.

"I'm sure someone will be able to help you Orihime." I said, holding onto my doll.

We got to Ichigo's front porch and stopped. This conversation was interesting.

"What's everyone going to name their babies?" Orihime asked, smiling brightly.

"Jeez Orihime, they're just dolls." Renji groaned, shaking his head at her.

"I know, but I'm just curious!"

"I think we should name ours Trinity. It's a civil and cute name!" I exclaimed, turning to Renji.

"You realize it's a boy right?" he said, raising his eyebrow at me.

"And how do you know this?" I asked, staring at him.

"I just do." he answered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, whatever." I snorted.

"And his name is Excalibur!" Renji cheered, I just groaned.

"We're gonna name our Rose- it's classy." Ichigo said, smiling at Neika.

"I got to pick the name for mine, her name is Miki. " Rukia smiled.

"Mine's name is Xavier!" Orihime beamed, hugging the baby to her chest.

"Neika, c'mon." Ichigo urged, pushing her up his stairs but stopping. "Oh yeah! Orihime?" he said, pointing to Neika's neck.

"_Santen Kesshun_!" Orihime started to heal Neika's neck, which didn't take long to fix up. "There," Orihime smiled at Neika, "all-" Neika hugged Orihime tightly causing Orihime to blush. Neika bowed and smiled at Orihime. "You are very welcome, Neika-chan." Orihime giggled, waving bye to her. Neika, Rukia and Ichigo disappeared into his home. Renji, Orihime and I walked into my house and sighed. "What a great conversation!" Orihime beamed removing her shoes, "I-" My dad showed up from the kitchen, holding a tray of cookies, fresh from the oven. "Hime-channn~!" he sung, dancing up and down around Orihime, "I've made you some yummy cookies~! Would you like some?" Orihime nodded, taking a cookie from the tray and biting into it. We all awaited her reaction. "Yum~!" she exclaimed, finishing her cookie, "It's soft, gooey, and scrumptious! You're a very good cook, Mr. Miyaki!" Orihime smiled at my father, who went weak in the knees. He stop drooling when he heard Excalibur crying. He turned to me and gawked. "Why do you have a doll in your arms, and why is it crying?" he asked, inspecting it like it was a bomb or threat to him.

"It's a school project dad, and Orihime has one too." I snapped, covering Excalibur protectivley.

"You must be a single parent Orihime, hm?" dad asked, twirling his finger in Orihime's hair.

Orihime's face turned beet red and she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Dad? Could you not like, _flirt _with Orihime? Thanks." I said, trying to get her to move away from dad, but she wouldn't move.

"It's fine, really," Orihime said, staring at dad, "No ones ever flirted with me up close before! Only from a distance."

Dad smiled at Orihime and she smiled back. Renji and I snuck away to my bedroom and closed the door. I jumped onto the bed and sighed, Renji was busy in the washroom taking a shower. "Today was really weird..." I told him, as I held the doll in my arms. "I wonder if she'll be at the school tomorrow, and if her attitude will change." he called back to me, it sounded like he was having a good shower. I went into my side of the dresser and pulled out a pink silk night gown and placed it on my bed. "It probably will, she seems like something's bothering her-" I managed to say as I took off my blouse, "-and I'm gonna find out." I finished taking off my uniform and hung it up on a hanger, then slid my nightgown on. Renji came from the bathroom in his new pair of black boxers and smiled. "I feel like skipping tomorrow. Wanna join?" Renji asked, laying on the bed. I shrugged and crawled beside him, snuggling against his chest and smiling. "Depends, Renji." Renji looked down at me with a shock expression, he thought I'd say yes. "Why not? I don't wanna see that girl again!" he protested.

"Fine, I'll skip- but only if we can get out the house." I answered.

"Why out of the house?" Renji asked, stirring as we paced our breathing to match.

"Dad hates me staying in the house. He thinks I'm gonna wreck something that belongs to him." I giggled, tickling Renji's side.

"I see, he thinks he teenage daughters are too much." Renji chuckled, sitting up in the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up in the bed as well. Renji got out the bed and shrugged. "Just can't sleep- have to have something to do." he sighed, scratching his head. "Let's go in the living room, something must be on TV." I said, leading Renji to the living room. We walked in to see Orihime sleepily rubbing her eyes, but instead of her wearing her nice pink dress- she was in one of my dad's oversized t-shirts. Renji and I exchanged looks of question then our jaws dropped. Orihime noticed us and gasped. "Just don't tell anyone!" she screamed, waving her hands in front of us. Renji and just laughed. Orihime's face turn beet red and she ran out the house, embarrassed. "Do you think we shouldn't have laughed? Look how embarrassed she was!" I asked, controlling my laughter. Renji stifled a laugh and sighed in relief. "We shouldn't have- but imagine that!" he bellowed, grabbing my hand. "Where's Hime-channn~?" I heard dad ask. We turned around to see my dad with messy hair and and incredible smile. "She went home, Mr. Miyaki." Renji said with laughing. I looked at dad, he seemed proud of what he's done. "Dad..." I started, gripping Renji's hand, "Did you?" My dad proudly smiled and nodded. "She caught my attention too, she looked so innocent." he sighed, clasping his hands together. I rolled my eyes, swinging Renji's and my hands back and forth. "You realized that she was probably drunk right?" I said to dad, watching his happy expression turned to neutral. "Even though I have sake in this house- Orihime and I have strong feelings for each other! Our night of passion still burns inside me!" dad protested, dancing around. Renji yawned and turned to me. "Why would my oldest daughter try to ruin her amazingly hot father's love life with and amazingly hot woman?" dad whined, jumping up and down like he was two years old. I groaned and slapped him upside his head, hoping it would knock some sense into him. "First, stop calling me 'Oldest daughter' every time you try to guilt trip me," I started, my cheeks burning, "and second, Orihime is still a teenager- not a woman! So its actually really wrong a man whose thirty two just banged her into oblivion!" I finished, scolding my father. Renji hid a smile by opening his mouth in shock. My dad just passed me off and sighed. "But I love Hime-chan, she told me she loves me back!" he pouted.

"Yes dad, but if you and Orihime are gonna start seeing each other- please- just _please _keep it to yourselves? It's actually pretty gross." I groaned.

Dad nodded and smiled, a shiver went down my spine. "Imagine Hime-chan became your step mom hm~?" he sung, dancing into his bedroom.

"That would be terrible." I muttered, looking up at Renji who looked extremely tired.

"Ready to go to bed?" I asked, tugging on his arm.

"Not really." he answered, staring outside.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked him, worried if it was about me.

"That girl... she is normal." Renji replied, not changing his expression.

"Who? Saki?"

"Yeah. She acts completely different than a human, her strength is way past a shinigami, so it must mean she's a..." Renji's eyes widened suddenly. I gasped as he fell forward. "Renji!" I yelled, pulling him up so I could see his face. "Kaya..." he said almost inaudible. _Is someone taking his voice from him? _I wondered, staring at his blank expression. "I can't feel, my legs..." he whispered, grabbing onto me. I started to feel dizzy, the walls were closing in on me and Renji. "Renji!" I yelled once again, trying to drag him away from the walls. "What, Kaya?" he said, curious. Renji was standing in the corner of the room, able to speak and walk. _It was an illusion... but by who? _I finally found Renji to be dissapearing into nothing, smirking while he turned into nothing. "Renji?" I screamed, running at him. "I pity you, Kaya Miyaki." a familiar voice sighed, full with amusement. I looked around and found Saki standing in the corner of my house, grinning evilly. "S-s-saki..." I stuttered, feeling around for Kianamyriou. Saki took a step towards me, I took one back. "Surprised to see me? All I wanted to do was speak to _you_." she purred, watching me panic. I shook my head. _She isn't here, this is all a bad dream, all a nightmare. Renji will beside my side soon to wake me up. _I assured myself, backing up quickly against the wall. Saki's eyes widened and she smiled. Her smile creeped me out, either it was a smile of insane girl or a vampire. "What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked her, my heart beating hard against my chest. She cocked her head to the side and placed her hands above my head. "Your father and I use to see each other before your mother came into the picture. Our love was passionate, hot and messed and the same time." she started to explain, her cyan eyes focused on my green ones. "And your younger sister, Neika- was my dream daughter. We would've had that, the perfect family, and you could have been the witty and beautiful daughter, Neika the intelligent cute daughter..." Saki's happy smile then turned into a fierce scowl. "But you father- Akin Miyaki, took everything away from me. _Everything._ Once your mother, Akane Sari, was my competition. Since I look a bit young,18 at the least, he left me for your mother. She always would flaunt herself all over him, even when he was still with me. When he left me, she called me saying, 'He regrets being with you really bad, you look like a worthless teenager- do you know how bad it would have been if he was caught with you? Terrible. Just _terrible._ I'm happy he left you for me, and by the way...'" Saki choked on the last few words, her cyan eyes filled up with tears. I patted her back.

"What did she say after that?" I asked her, still consoling her. Saki looked up at me and wiped her eyes, sighed and went on. "... he messed around with me while you two were together- and I'm pregnant. Hope your life is terrible, because I won.'" Saki finished, looking down at her feet. I looked at her face, it was full of guilt and sadness, I couldn't be angry at her for long. "Saki, spend the night here." I said, looking around for some blankets for her to sleep on.

"Oh no! I possibly couldn't stay here... you father-"

"Who gives a fuck? Stay here the night. Maybe, when he sees you, he'll be happy." I assured her, finally finding some blankets for her to use. Saki took them from and looked up at me, waiting for me.

"Where's Renji? Is he hurt? Did he actually disappear?" I asked Saki, unsure about Renji's safety.

"I used a clone of him- he was in bed the whole time this ordeal took place." she said, looking at me. "Did I confuse you?" she asked, taking notice of my expression.

"Yeah." I answered, gesturing her to put the blankets on the futon. She did as I told and crawled onto the futon. "Kaya..." she whispered, as I walked by. I back track and looked at her with concern. "Yeah?" I said, arms at my sides. "I want you to tell Neika I'm sorry- I see your mom in so much it just... hurts me." Saki replied, looking at the ceiling. "I will, don't worry." I smiled at her and disappeared into my bedroom where Renji laid, sound asleep. I smiled and climbed into the bed beside him. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, since all that happened today. I really hope Saki and dad can become friends again...even if that means dad and Orihime's relationship will be over. Even if its that.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?"

I bolted from the bed. I look to my left to fin the spot Renji sleeps in empty. _Who the fuck was that?_ I asked myself, walking from my room to the living room, where I could here an argument escalating. When I walked in, I seen Saki laying on the futon, in a hot red lace bra and matching underwear, scowling. I looked to the right to see Renji, fuming. Renji noticed me and ran over, visibly angry about something. "Kaya! What's this _bitch _doing in the house? I thought we all hated her!" Renji yelled, pointing to Saki. I rolled my eyes at Renji and smiled at Saki. "Renji, we became friends, and I'd appreciate it if you don't call her a bitch. I'm trying to do something for her as well." I warned Renji, who just scoffed. Saki smiled at me and turned to Renji. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, Renji Abarai. Please forgive me?" Saki asked, extending her hand out to him. Renji didn't give her his hand. "Yeah,yeah. Whatever. I'll forgive you- but I won't have full trust or respect for you." he growled, pushing past me out the door. I didn't feel bad about Renji leaving, I really need to find out about this girl. "Morning, Kaya," Dad said sleepily, "did you have-" dad stopped in his tracks and looked at Saki with wide eyes. Saki greeted him the same way, but only in happiness. "Mio..." dad whispered, his mouth parted. "Akin..." Saki smiled and stood before him, looking him up and down. "It's been a while, Mio Saki. You look so much... older and...you look...so angelic." dad said, sizing Saki up and down. Saki giggled, blushing slightly. "How has your life been? Fallen in love?" dad asked Saki, who just swayed back and forth. "No, I haven't been in love for a while- just flings." she answered, looking at my dad. Dad blushed a little, I could tell he actually may still have feelings for her. Dad yawned and rubbed his head, glancing at me. "Get Mio a dress of yours to wear." dad told me, I ran off to get it. "Black please!" Saki yelled to me happily. Shortly after I return with a nice black day dress, right size for Saki too. Saki took it from me and headed into the bathroom, once she was actually out of sight, dad smiled and dropped to the floor. "Ohh~! She came back to mee~!" Dad sung, blushing.

"Dad, what happens to Orihime?" I asked, curious about what he'd tell her.

"She was my one night flame, she's awfully young for me~!" Dad scolded me, shaking his finger at me. I rolled my eyes- he was a player when he was younger, now he's just an even bigger one. Saki returned to the room wearing the tight spandex dress, tugging at the ends. Dad smiled at her and she smiled back. "Akin, what are you up to anyways?" Saki asked dad, making her way over to him. Dad gulped and looked at me, he face beet red. I giggled and leaned on the wall, pulling on a stubborn knot in my hair. "Kaya," dad asked, stuttering, "c-c-can you go wake your sister and the both of you get dressed?" I nodded and left, walking down the hall and into Neika's room. It was very dark, dark blue, purples and black was splashed delicately on her bedroom walls, books piled in each corner. I was shocked by a black bed frame, covered with purple and black blankets, with Neika sleeping peacefully under them. I walked up to her bed and pushed her shoulder, she opened her eyes. "Hey sis! Time to get up, dad and Saki-"

Neika hid under the covers, trembling.

I pulled the covers back and looked at her, her steel eyes were now full with worry. I patted her back and sat next to her. "Saki apologized- if you knew her back story, you would understand why she did that. So, get dressed... please?" I asked Neika, hoping she wouldn't hide again.

Neika climbed out the bed and smiled, walking over to her closet.

I left and headed into my room, sighed and closed my eyes. _Renji probably HATES me now- what am I going to do? I don't wanna lose him. _I looked up at the ceiling, biting on my lip. "What's wrong Kaya bear?" I heard a very familiar voice asked. I jumped. "Renji?" I said, eager to see him again. I turned to see Renji, standing beside me with his eyes closed as well. "Saki must have really loved your father eh?" Renji asked, opening his eyes and looking at me. I nodded and leaned on him, taking in his presence. "Yeah, and I think their relationship is rekindling. And if it goes far- Neika can have her voice back!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. Renji chuckled and intertwined his fingers with mine. We stood in silence for a little and took it all in, yesterday that is. Saki use to be a mean bitch to all of us, now she changed. I'm glad I've found out her story, it means a whole lot more now. "Abarai-kun, let's see dad and Saki." I said, pulling him down the hall. "I guess I have no choice, you've already dragged me halfway." he answered, dragging his feet as soon as we reached the living room where dad and Saki's faces were beet red, eyes glued to each other. Renji and I exchanged looks of knowledge and folded our arms across our chests. "What's going on here~?" I sung, shaking my body a little. Renji looked at me and blushed, he remembered what I told him when we went to visit captain Kuchiki. Dad moved back from Saki and cleared his throat. "That's none of your business, children," dad proudly said, smiling to himself, "Now, don't you two and Neika have school today?" he asked, rocking back and forth. We just laughed.

"We're ditching." Renji answered, grabbing hold of my hand.

"What?" Dad exclaimed, glaring at Renji.

"Um-"

"Now young man, you need to go to school if you wanna have my daughter. Got it?" Dad warned Renji, who gulped.

"Y-y-yes sir." Renji answered, standing tall.

"Oh Akin," Saki giggled, grabbing hold of my dad's arm, "I go to that school, they'll be fine, no worries." she sighed, leaning on dad's shoulder.

Dad blushed and smiled at Saki, who just squeezed his arm tighter.

"Fine, you two and Neika can skip. That teacher is nuts anyway." Dad mumbled, which left Saki laughing.

Renji and I headed down the hall to inform Neika that she didn't have to go to school today, she appeared around the corner and bumped into Renji, who growled and looked down at her. "Be careful next time! I could have hurt you if I fell!" Renji warned, shaking a finger at Neika.

Neika rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"You don't have to go into school today. Dad said so." I smiled at her.

"_No, Ichigo wants me there, so I'm going to be with my boyfriend._" Neika signed, folding her arms triumphantly.

"Of course," Renji groaned, tilting his head, "Your boyfriend needs ya there, correct?"

"_Yeah, that's pretty much it. I love Ichigo._" Neika signed, forming a heart with her hands.

"Well, have fun at school- me and Renji are gonna stay home." I sighed, letting her pass us. She walked by and stopped, turning with a huge smile on her face.

"What is it?" Renji and I both asked.

"_Have fun messing around you two~! I know Renji's dying to mess around... just DYING~!_" Neika signed with a wider grin and took off through the back door, Renji and I growled.

"What do ya wanna do?" Renji asked, swinging my hand and his back and forth.

"Let's go see a movie!" I exclaimed, looking at Renji with pleading eyes.

"Okay. I'll wait in the living room. Get whatever you need." he answered, walking down the hall to the living room. I ran to Renji's and my bedroom and checked my self in the mirror. _Okay, Renji is wearing a tight black shirt and sexy blue jeans- me? A tight black dress... cute! _ I told myself, grabbed my purse and cellphone, then headed down the hall. Renji waited there, talking to my dad and Saki about us going to the movies. "Ready to go?" I asked him, looping my arm through his. He turned and smiled at my dad and Saki, who warmly returned the gesture. "Have fun you too!" Saki yelled to us as we walked out the door, I heard dad snort. "Not _too _much fun!" he warned us. Renji and I giggled as we walked down the porch, smiling at each other. "Oh shit!" I mumbled, turning back towards the door, "Dad! Car keys!" Dad stuck his head out the door with his keys in hand, and threw them to Renji. I gasped and growled. "Dad! I'm 16- I have my G1 you know!" I protested, trying to get the keys out of Renji's hand. Renji snickered and raised the keys higher, way out of my reach. "Sucks being 4'6 doesn't it?" he asked, jiggling the keys in my face. I growled and looked at dad, who just laughing approvingly. "I like your boyfriend, Kaya! He's smart!" Dad applauded Renji who smiled proudly. "Ugh!" I yelled, tugging on Renji's empty hand and pulling him towards the SUV, "Bye dad!" I waved to him. He waved back and disappeared inside the house. Renji opened the passenger door for me and lifted me into the car, since the step up was to high for me. I waited for Renji to climb in before closing the doors with a button on the ceiling. Renji started the car with a smile and drove out the driveway, his eyes glued to the road. I looked at him and smiled, he was mine. I was pretty sure he belonged to me now- right now.

"What about Kuchiki-_taichou_? Do you think he's angry?" I asked Renji, hoping Kianamyriou wouldn't take over me.

Renji's jaw stiffened. "Y'know, he'd rather me be with Rukia still. But she's the one that ran off and snuck into bed with Hisagi. But she told Kuchiki-_taichou _I cheated on her with a shinigami in my division. I denied it, but you would understand, Rukia is his wife's sister- before his wife died, they made a promise that he'd protect Rukia and keep her past a secret... she knows about the truth now. Anyways, he thinks since I'm with you, I'll hurt you. But you know I won't." Renji explained, glancing at me quickly and then looking back at the road. "We're here." is all he said once we reached a huge building with posters plastered all over it. A petite girl who was dressed in a red dress and a black top hat ran over to the car and knocked on the window. "Welcome!" she beamed, waving at us. "I'll take your keys mister, go on into the theatre!" she exclaimed as she took the keys Renji held up in her face. Renji and I got out, I was kinda confused about the girl who looked like she was twelve driving my dad's SUV into a parking spot. "Come on." Renji urged as he pulled me into the movie theatre which was half times the size of the parking lot. We walked over to a teal haired guy behind a till, busy handing out tickets. He spotted me and smiled, leaning over the desk to get a better look at me. I turned from him and walked behind Renji, who happened to walk right to that weird worker. "Hey, what movie you two wanna see today?" The teal haired guy asked, his bright blue eyes pierced right through me. Renji and I stared at the poster for _Iron Man 2 _and nodded at each other. "We'll take two tickets for _Iron Man 2_, please." Renji answered, putting his arms around my waist. The teal haired guy scowled and stared at the price on the till, he looked at me and sighed. "Cash." Renji answered, placing the exact change onto the counter, we turned and walked towards a girl who was ripping sides of the tickets and telling people to enjoy the show. "Thank you," she smiled at us, "auditorium 1 is to your left. Enjoy!" Renji led me to the auditorium, which wasn't that crowded for a Friday. We picked the very back, got our seats and started to cuddle. "Renji, what is it that you like about me?" I asked him, tracing the tattoos on his muscular arms with my fingers. He glanced at my fingers and guided them along the rest of his arm, he looked completely at ease. "You seemed a bit lost, and you seemed well determined to fight for your fellow comrades- you're pretty as well." he answered, engulfing my hand in his. We weren't even paying attention to the movie, just each other. Renji buried his face his my hair and took a deep breath in, I could hear his sigh of amusement. "Your hair smells like Oranges..." he said, rubbing my arm. I giggled and glanced at the screen, I was just happy to be with Renji. He made my whole day even better. We decided to watch the movie, with a quick glance at each other if we wanted. It was just ending when Renji snuck a kiss upon my lips that took him the whole ending credits to finish. I giggled and stood, walking out the theatre with him in tow.

We passed the teal haired guy once again who smiled at me again as Renji and I left the theatre. "It's around 3:30 now, bet you Ichigo and Neika our at your place by now." Renji said, getting the keys from the petite girl and climbing in, I got in on the passenger side. "Well, we could beat them there..." I suggested, starting the car for Renji. He smirked and drove down the street, as fast as this car could go. "We better not get a ticket." I snapped, pointing at the speedometer. Renji just laughed and sped up, causing me to groan. _Here we go, goddamn it...

* * *

_

"You two ditched today!" Ichigo managed to say through a spoonful of rice, sitting next to Neika who was eating a salad.

Renji scowled at Ichigo and walked over to the table with me and we sat down. "Well, I was allowed to spend the day with my girlfriend, what did you do today?" Renji asked Ichigo curiously.

"I went to school with my girlfriend, like you two should have done." Ichigo remarked, smirking between bites of rice.

"Where's Saki and Kaya's dad?" Renji asked, looking around the kitchen.

Ichigo dropped his spoon back into the empty bowl. "Did you say... Saki?" he asked flatly.

"Yeah, if you listen to her story, you'd understand why she was so evil. So, have you seen them?" Renji asked again, placing his chin in his hands.

"Yeah, they went to bed a while ago." Ichigo answered, taking Neika's empty bowl from her, got up and placed the dishes in the sink.

"Why so early?" I asked, looking up at Ichigo.

"It's 10:00 PM, Kaya. Maybe they're tired." Ichigo sighed, grabbing his bag and helping Neika from her seat.

"Oh." I said, looking at Renji. "You said we'd be back in no time!" i shook my head at him, hugging him tightly.

"Oops, must have lost track of time." Renji chuckled.

"Well, we're gonna head to bed." Ichigo yawned, holding Neika's hand, "Night."

They disappeared down the hall to Neika's bed room and shut the door. Renji yawned and looked down at me, I smiled.

"Tired?" I asked him, walking down the hall to my room, Renji in tow. I walked in and grabbed my night gown and changed, Renji didn't care. "You are my girlfriend, I'll see that great body soon someday anyways." he said, not looking at me. I slipped on my night gown and climbed into the bed, closing my eyes. "Night, my beautiful girlfriend." Renji whispered, climbing in beside me. I listened to his sweet humming, and smiled. The waves of darkness suddenly captured me, leaving me in my own state of sleep. I knew I was safe from all evil, since I had my boyfriend,my man,my lover, my sweetheart- to protect me from all evil. I love him.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a good mood, Renji and I were getting closer. I felt lips touching my neck, breath hit my cheek that had a sweet smell. "Hey, my number one prince..." I mumbled, turning to meet the eyes of my lover. But that didn't happen. Instead, I met two piercing that were full of amusement... and lust. "No, no, _NO!_"

**_So, the babies were forgotten about. They're fake, and these characters are going through to much to remember them either. There seems to be a love triangle forming with Saki, Kaya and Neika's father, and Orihime. Kaya met a mysterious employee at the movies, and she also woke up to someone who wasn't Renji. What will happen? Will Saki give Neika her voice back and get back together with their father for good? Just wait and see~! :) R&R please~!_**


	4. Losing Him

From Chapter 3:

_I woke up the next morning in a good mood, Renji and I were getting closer. I felt lips touching my neck, breath hit my cheek that had a sweet smell. "Hey, my number one prince..." I mumbled, turning to meet the eyes of my lover. But that didn't happen. Instead, I met two piercing that were full of amusement... and lust. "No, no, NO!" _

"No, no, _NO!_" I screamed, backing against my head board.

The eyes filled with more amusement, and moved closer to me.

Once I finally could see, I seen the bright blue that made up the pupils... it was the mysterious teal haired guy.

I gulped and pulled the covers over me, hoping he wouldn't dare touch me. He smiled and cocked his head to the side, taking in my expression.

"What do you want?" I yelled at him, keeping my distance.

"It's very well seen what I want." he answered huskily, laying on top of me- I couldn't move.

"GET _OFF!_" I shrieked, kicking him off me. He landed on the bed perfectly, not angry at all.

He chuckled and smiled at me, I started to fume.

"Where's Renji?" I asked him, slowly climbing from the bed.

"I watched him leave you in the middle of the night. All I remember is him saying he'll miss you... what a terrible boyfriend." the teal haired guy sighed, his incredible blue eyes glancing at me. I looked in his eyes. They were still full of lust, but understanding as well. _Let you guard down. He won't hurt you. _I told myself, heart pounding out of my chest. "What's your name?" I asked, stepping closer to him. He smiled and took a step closer as well, breathing softly. "The name's Grimmjow jeagerjaques. What's yours?" he asked, rocking back and forth. I looked at Grimmjow. He was tall, built, and looked like he was in his 20's. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans, his face was perfect as well... but I looked away from him. "Kaya Miyaki." I answered, looking at my feet. "Look at me." he said, smile slowly dissapearing. I ignored him and stayed quiet. "LOOK AT ME!" he yelled, pulling my face up so he could see it. "Don't hurt me!" I yelled, trying to move from him. "I won't, but it sure seems like you guys don't doing anything... _exciting _in you relationship..." he purred, licking his lips. I inched away from him, hoping I'd be okay. He let go of my face and stepped back, observing my hopeless body. "You're a shinigami, eh?" he asked, tracing his fingers up my arm, I shivered at the sudden chill of them. "Y-y-yes..." I stuttered. He smiled and pulled me in towards him, placing his hands on my hips. I was heartbroken and scared at the same time, Renji left me. I should of listened to captain Kuchiki. He told me Renji would hurt me... I denied it. What would I tell Ichigo and the rest? Of course, Ichigo would say 'Told you so!' and shake his head at me. "What's on your mind?" Grimmjow asked, breaking my thoughts. I looked up at him to see more concern than lust in his eyes. "I'm fine." I lied, grabbing a pair of track pants and a white tank top. I hurried into the washroom and started to cry. I pulled off my night gown and put on my red bra and panties ensemble, I bursted out in tears as I put my track pants on, thinking of the first day me and Renji started dating. _Stay strong, Kaya. He left you. Remember? _I reminded myself and slipped on my top. I wiped the tears from my eyes and left the washroom to see Grimmjow standing there with a box of tissues in his hand. I looked up at him and took some.

"How did you know I was crying?" I asked him, wiping the tears from my face.

"I can hear you from that door, it's obvious you're emotionally upset. " he answered, placing the tissues down on my bed.

"Thank you. I-MMFGGGH!" Grimmjow cut me off by embracing me in a rough kiss. His lips were sweet- Renji escaped my thoughts immediately. I didn't fight back, but I wanted to. _Why don't I run? _I thought to myself, _he's obviously dangerous...why does my body want him? _He pulled away and smiled at me. I smiled back. "You're so fragile, shinigami." he grinned, taking my hand in his and jumped out the window, with me in tow. "Where are we going?" I asked him, following him down the street. "I'm taking you to your school of course." he answered, flash-stepping to the school. We were greeted by shocked faces of Neika, Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia. "I'll be waiting in your room, have a good day." Grimmjow smirked, leaning down and kissing me. I know, I didn't want to be with him, but Renji left me. It's the only thing that may heal me, I hope. Grimmjow finished making out with me and flash-stepped away from the school. I blushed. Not only because he made out with me infront of my friends, but because he wasn't like Renji at all. "Hey! Kaya!" Ichigo yelled, running up to me. He looked pissed, I could tell you that. "Why were you kissing... _him?_" he asked, shivering at the thought of us kissing. "It's very hard to explain.." I mumbled, looking away from him. His face turned red.

"Renji is your boyfriend! _Renji! _Not that Espada!" Ichigo protested, getting in my face.

"Well, where is Renji then, hm?" I asked him, hoping he would know.

"Wha?" Ichigo asked, confused just like I was.

"Renji wasn't in the bed when I woke up this morning, Grimmjow told me he got his things and left. He also told me Renji said he'll miss me." I explained, biting on my lip to hold back tears.

"Oh..." Orihime gasped, walking over to me and comforting me.

"He _left _you?" Rukia exclaimed, angry.

"Yes." I said, feeling like a weight was lifted off his chest.

"That _jackass_! How could he do that to you? You two have only been together for 15 weeks! What's wrong with him?" Ichigo yelled, ready to punch something.

"Let's skip today," Rukia suggested, pulling out her cell phone, "I must tell Nii-sama about this. Renji will be in so much trouble!" she beamed.

We walked away from the school to the park, the one me and Renji the night we started dating. Rukia hit one number on her cell phone and waited. They all looked at me with concern, hoping I'd be okay.

"_Yes, Rukia?" _A voice answered on the other line of the phone.

"Ah, Nii-sama!" Rukia chimed cheerfully, rocking back and forth, "Have you see Renji?" she asked him, glancing at me.

"_No, I heard from him. I don't know where he disappeared to._" captain Kuchiki answered her, his voice the same as always.

"He left Kaya, Nii-sama. We can't find him." Rukia sighed, tugging on that stubborn strand of hair in between her eyes.

"_Rukia, let Kaya know she has one more day in the world in the living until she comes back to the soul society. I'd rather not have her there, if Renji's still around._" captain Kuchiki told Rukia, who glanced at me and nodded.

"She knows, Nii-sama. She'll see you tomorrow." Rukia assured him, smiling at me. She hung up the phone and sighed, obviously stressed out about the situation. "Guess you'll be heading back to the soul society tomorrow." she informed me again. "Alright..." I mumbled, looking at the faces of my sister, Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime. "I'll miss you guys, it sucks that dad wants to stay in the world of the living- for Neika. And for the sake of his relationship with Saki." I managed to say without tearing up. Orihime bounced over to me and hugged me, consoling me."Don't cry, Kaya-chan!" Orihime beamed, looking into my eyes. I looked back in hers and smiled. "I'll be fine, promise." I assured her, thinking about the times we all had together. I laughed.

"That's what we wanna hear!" Ichigo proudly yelled, patting my back.

"We should go back to school," Rukia suggested, turning towards the school, but looked back at me. "Do you wanna come with us?" she asked, smiling warmly.

"O-oh... no." I answered, looking down at my feet.

Rukia frowned and sighed. Ichigo, Orihime and Neika followed her back to the school, I was all alone.

Once no one was around, I fell to the ground, drowning in my tears. "_RENJIIIII!_" I screamed through my tears, beating on my legs with all my strength. _Why did you leave me? Why did you break my heart? I thought you loved me, I really did love you...were you using me? I'm so stupid! I was wrong to fall in love with you! You made my whole life- from this moment on, a living hell! I really... I really did love you... but my heart's too damaged for those feelings to be felt again... all thanks to you! My body feels like shattering, and you made it that way. I'll never be the same... never...be...the...same._

"Well, that's the last thing I packed." I sighed, looking into the sad eyes of my sister.

"_Please, forgive Renji. He may had to take off somewhere._" Neika signed, hoping I would have some remorse for him.

"I don't know, Neika. If he comes back, it will take a while." I said, zipping up my suitcase.

"_It shouldn't. He was your first love-and first break up._" Neika signed, looking more annoyed than sad.

"It's alright. Besides, Grimmjow likes me now." I smiled, my heart lit up all of a sudden, a guy who wanted me to feel safe in his arms.

"_NO! He's not the one. He seems like he wants to kill one of us!_" Neika signed, now angry.

"It's my decision to fall in love with him, not yours." I snapped at her, dragging my suitcase down the hall.

"I wish you weren't leaving, I'll miss you so much!" Saki exclaimed, holding back tears.

"We promise to come visit. Each weekend." Dad smiled, rubbing Saki's arms.

"Alright." I smiled. Saki and dad seemed to be on each others good side- once again, and Neika seemed happy with where she was- she wasn't involved in any spiritual stuff, and she was happy with that.

I stepped out the door and seen the gates, open and waiting for me to walk into them. I smiled as tears rolled down my cheeks, I felt like this was the right thing for me to do.

* * *

"Hey, Rukia!"

"Oh! Hello Kaya, how are you coping today?"

"Good, still wondering where Renji went off to.."

"Hey, hey. He'll be back- I know so."

"He better come back! 19 weeks we've been together! 19!"

It's been 3 weeks since I came back to the soul society, Renji's been missing for 4 weeks. I walked with Rukia down her corridor to her room which was better looking than mine. Chappy was plastered all over the room; on her bedsheets, walls, even as stuffed animals were mostly Chappy. "Stay here a minute, Kaya. I have to go get Nii-sama to fix something..." she sighed, staring at her cell phone impatiently. I nodded and sat down on her bed, minding my own business. I closed my eyes and sighed. Renji still wasn't back, and I was getting pretty worried. The month of October- the month everyone seems to love so much. My birthday would be in a month, and I hoped Renji would be back by then. "I'm such a fool..." I sighed, running my fingers along my lips. My cell phone sung the tune of Panic! At the disco suddenly, I answered it without hesitation. "Hello?" I asked, becoming a little to anxious. "_Kaya?_" a very familiar voice answered back, anxious like me. I gasped and tears ran down my cheeks- it was Renji. "Renji! I miss you!" I cried, hoping he would just come through my cell phone and hug me tightly. "_I miss you too, Kaya... I wanna come back to you- I truly do._" he sighed, "_but- something... came up..._" my heart sank into my stomach. _Please, please, please God! No more bad news! _"_What _came up, Abarai-kun?" I heard Renji groan in anger. " Nothing! I just can't be with this anymore!" he yelled. I bit my lip, holding back tears.

"What can't you be with anymore?" I hissed, ready to scream.

"_You._"

"You haven't been here for a total of 4 weeks, and you can't be with me? Wow, I truly won't understand you anymore- Renji Abarai."

"_Good! I never wanted you to in the first place. I just needed someone to care for me and respect me._"

"You get respect from your friends and your comrades! Are you stupid?"

"_I guess I really was..._"

"You're lying to me about something."

"_And that would be?_"

"You you're with- right now, and this very moment!"

"_I'm not lying about anything. We're done._"

"Not until I find out who's with you."

"_Kaya-_"

"- Don't "Kaya" me! Tell me who's with you!"

"_That's a bad idea._"

"Why?"

"_This person won't like to hear me talking with you. She_-"

"_Aha! _It's a girl then?"

"_Shit._"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"_Why would you need to know that?_"

"Importance of a relationship. Every woman must know if her boyfriend has been sleeping with a lady friend of theirs, and if so, the woman will leave the man."

"_I was forced to sleep with her._"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"_She's a Espada. Well, she isn't a main one- she's new._"

"Who forced you to do that?"

"The Espadas- and her cousin."

"_Grimmjow jeagerjaques._"

"That- never mind. When will you return?"

"_In a week._"

"I will have the perfect date ready for us-"

"-_But she'll be coming back with me..._"

"Why can't she just stay with those stupid Espadas?"

"_They want her to feel human, and not like a freak. That's why they forced me to sleep with her._"

"That's stupid. What's her name?"

"_Alice jeagerjaques. She took Grimmjow's last name since her parents died._"

"So, she _was _a human?" I asked, hoping she wasn't mean.

"_Yeah. They just turned her hollow-like._"

"I see..."

"_Well, I gotta go. Talk to you next week or tomorrow, alright?_"

"Okay."

"_Hey!_"

"What is it?"

"_I love you- forever and ever._"

"Love you too." I blushed.

"_That's my baby girl. Bye._"

"Bye." I closed my cell phone and looked up to see Rukia smiling at me.

"Was that Renji?" she asked, sitting next to me.

"Yep." I smiled, still blushing from Renji's "I love you" .

"Aw, you two are still together!" She clapped happily.

"I guess we are- but there's this girl.."

"What's her name?" Rukia's face turned serious.

"Alice jeagerjaques. She's new to the Espadas- and they took Renji so she would feel happy." I rolled my eyes, smiling in the process.

"And you're happy about this?" Rukia asked, shocked.

"Oh, no. I'm happy he still loves me." I giggled, rocking back and forth.

"Okay." she giggled with me.

I was proud that Renji had the courage to me, even if that girl didn't want him to talk to me. I was happy Renji and I finally figured out what was going on in our love life, and my heart is healed- no longer broken.

I walked down to my room with a smile, pleasing everyone that I was

happy, and no longer upset. When I finally reached my room, my cell phone went off again. I answered it and smiled. "Hey Renji." I giggled, entering my room. "_Just wanted to make sure you know- I love you._" he said, making me blush again. "Yeah, baby, I know." I answered. "_Bye love._"he laughed, and then the line was done. I giggled and walked into my room, happier than ever.

**_SHORT- BUT SWEET! THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A TREAT! IT SHOULD BE OUT BY NEXT SUNDAY (HALLOWEEN!) R&R PWEASE! :D_**


	5. Character Special: Neika's Journal

_** HEYYY! I don't own any of the bleach characters; tite kubo does ^^ All orginal characters are MINE! MINNNE! Enjoyz! **_

_**My Ichigo**_

Ah, my Ichigo. What can I say about my Ichigo?

He's amazing, the man I'll always wanna be with.

When I first laid eyes on him- he surprised me.

I can't stand love, and I'm guessing my stone heart made me mute.

But when Ichigo first came into sight, it was hard to deny my love for him.

His soft brown eyes, spiky orange hair, and his scowling face.

Those eyes still are soft.

That spiky hair still spiky (and great for me to run my hands through!)

And that scowling face- changes for me whenever I make him happy.

Ichigo and I have been going strong for 17 weeks, we broke up twice so far.

I call this journal my poem book, but some people who read it may think of it as a diary.

It is not.

This is my heart, my new heart- poured into this sacred journal.

I can't believe someone may actually read this...

My heart belongs to Ichigo Kurosaki now, for as long as he pleases.

I love Ichigo, and always will.

No matter what may happen to me...

Or me.

I love you- Ichigo Kurosaki 3

Neika Miyaki+ Ichigo Kurosaki= 3

_**This Is Who I Am!**_

This is who I am.

My name is Neika Aya Miyaki, and I was born on December 5th, 1995.

Yes, I am 15 years old.

I have Black hair and grey eyes, and supposedly look NOTHING like my mother (who I never really knew.)

I like to read, listen to music, draw and play guitar.

I was able to sing when I was 10, and I was turned mute at the age of 13.

I never sung infront of my dad and sister- and I barely spoke to them.

They thought I was mute all my life, but that isn't true.

A hollow, who said they have killed my mother, took my voice so I couldn't "Tell anyone".

I was upset about it, and felt like yelling at it- it wasn't right to ruin my life!

But now, I'm totally okay with being mute.

Kaya loves to help me, and I love to be around her.

She's one year older than me, but we're like twins.

My father treats us like we're princesses, his perfect children.

I love it- he only has two kids.

But- I'd rather not talk about my life.

I wanna move on, got it?

Good.

_**The Non Powerful One**_

You must have realized- that I have no Shinigami powers.

Weird, I know.

I'm guessing I wasn't born with them, if I was, I wouldn't use them.

Why, you ask?

Because I wanna lead a normal teenage life.

Ichigo doesn't lead a normal life- but he seems perfectly capable of it.

I wanna be the one who has a bunch of friends, and has the love of her life around.

I know Shinigami have normal lives as well, but I wouldn't want the burden of death upon me.

Kaya loves being a Shinigami- just loves it!

I don't.

Dad loved it too- til he decided he was done with all of it.

Ichigo seems determined about his position,

even if its a substitute.

I respect my family's wishes of being part of the soul society

Since I can't deny it's amazing!

I help out by reading up on the hollows they face, and everyone's rank.

If I could speak- I would read everything I was told to look up.

It's an interesting world, the soul society,

It always has something to amuse me.

I know I'll never become a Shinigami,

But I love to be their assistant!

_**Meh, I'll Get Over It.**_

I'll surely get over the death of my mother, though i decided not to talk with her much.

But it sure it Kaya and dad pretty hard.

But... why did this retarded hollow do it?

I was told my dad she was pretty- the prettiest woman he fell for.

She had auburn hair, green eyes, and a smile no guy would turn away.

Kaya looks most like her- everyone says that.

Dad believes her mother is a huge part of Kaya's life, and Kaya believes she was as well.

I actually have a part in me that wishes she spoke to her mother more,

a a part that is glad she never communicated with her- because shes nothing like her.

Some of my family members wonder why I was proud of myself.

I tell them (Not literally~!),

"When you choose your life path- god is involved in it as well. He has a choice for you to know someone or not, and I followed God's choice. He made a right one."

Damn, people can't stand when I write stuff like that and show them.

They say, "You're really not your father's child."

Stupid fucking people.

They don't know the real me.

_**My Sister And Renji**_

Well, my sister is the main mentor in my life, and Renji makes her smile- a lot.

Renji met her when she first join his division- the 6th division.

Kaya knew much of the soul society, she loved dad's stories about his missions.

Kaya then told me, she was 10 and I was 9, that she will protect me from any danger- and make me her lieutenant.

I would smile.

But then, we grew and I lost complete interest in it.

The day our mother died, I just continued on with my day.

Kaya was outraged.

"Nei-chan! How can you just sit and read? Mom was just killed!"

I just shrugged it off, hoping she would leave.

I wrote down for her,

"Death happens, right?"

She scoffed and took off.

We still aren't on good terms about that.

Kaya was sure Renji was the one- she was positive.

Renji fell for her when he first laid eyes on her.

They both tried to deny it, but it came clear...

They were in love.

This is their first bump in the relationship.

Renji took off in the middle of the night,

Leaving Kaya heartbroken.

Kaya almost went into a hysteria state.

She was taken back to the soul society.

Dad, Saki (Dad's on again girlfriend), and I hoped she would return to the world of the living someday- to visit her friends and family.

Kaya told me Renji and her talked for an hour on the phone,

he explained what happened.

They made up, and I'm pretty sure they're back on.

Renji's coming back next week... with a friend.

Alice jeagerjaques.

She's the reason he left her,

she's new to the Espadas.

Hopefully, Renji and Kaya will stay strong with each other.

They're both great people.

_**A Thank you.**_

To all those reading my journal,

thank you.

I appreciate it.

I never thought I'd show the world my personal thoughts,

and poem like entries.

If you like them, please, let me know!

I'll be sure to update you one day...

soon...

Hopefully.

Lots of love,

Neika Aya Miyaki.

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING! Chapter 6 will be out after halloween. I hope you enjoyed Neika's journal! R&R Please~!_**


	6. Reunited With Him, Get Rid Of Her

**_NEW CHAPTER! Remember, I do not own any Bleach characters or words you seen in Bleach that I may have used in this story. All that good stuff belongs to Tite Kubo. BUT- I DO own: Kaya, Neika, Akin(Their father), Saki, Alice and Hana. DO NOT STEAL 'EM! D: ENJOY!_**

**A week later**

Everyone patiently waited for his return.

Captain Kuchiki, the rest of the squad, Rukia and I stood infront of the headquarters on the porch, waiting for Renji to return.

My heart was pounding faster than ever- in hopes for my boyfriend to step through that portal, smiling and running towards me.

"Kaya?" Rukia asked, looking at my face.

"Yeah?" I answered, almost to anxiously.

"Calm down. Your face is beet red." she giggled, facing the front again.

"Oh!" I gasped, covering my excitement. I looked up at Rukia, who was two inches taller than me. I looked straight ahead like everyone else, waiting for Renji.

"He's coming!" Rukia smiled, grabbing hold of my hand, "be ready!"

I watched the portal spilt open slowly, Rukia and I walked towards it with smiles. Once the portal opened, I seen Renji right away and ran to him. He smiled and kissed me slowly, hoping I got the message that I missed him.

"Renji!" I cried out, tears streaming down my face.

"Hey!" Renji smiled, holding me tight in his arms, "miss me much?"

"Oh, a bit too much!" one of our comrades answered, everyone laughed.

"I'm just glad you came back. So-"

"-Renji, who is this girl?" a smooth, questioning voice interrupted.

I looked over and scowled. A average height girl was staring at me in horror. She had brown hair and green eyes, a snarl for a greeting, and a curvy body. She was a bother to look at, and she seemed over protective.

"Alice, this is Kaya." Renji tried to explain, "She's-"

"Is she your girlfriend?" she snarled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What did I _say _the other day?" Renji snapped at Alice.

"I don't _remember._" she hissed, flipping her hair back.

"I told _you,_ not to be such a bitch. Now, please stop interrupting." he tried to say calmly.

"Whatever." Alice scoffed, turning away from him.

"Anyways, Alice, this is my _girlfriend_- Kaya Miyaki." Renji finished, smiling at me.

"Kinda got the 'Girlfriend' bit already. It was obvious. She was all _over _you." Alice groaned, tugging at her short white and black trimmed dress, like some girl Espadas wear.

"We're glad you're back, I'm pretty sure Dad, Saki and Neika will be as well." I assured Renji, linking my arm into his.

"I am too." he smiled. Renji seemed annoyed by Alice, who was walking between us, eyeing me. "Renji, I'm tired!" Alice whined, throwing her hair back out of her face. Renji and I just smiled at each other, hoping our relationship would last. "Rukia, take Alice to the chambers of sleep." Renji instructed, smirking. I gasped. The chambers of sleep was a room with 600 chambers in it. Once you were placed in it, you'll wake up in 3 years human time, but 300 years soul society time. It was a usual punishment for Shinigami who were bad, or disobeyed orders. Alice smiled. "But Renji..." Rukia whispered, "I don't have the authority to place her in there! Only if she was on punishment!" Renji groaned and looked at Alice angrily. "Fine. Place her in my room and-" he bent down to Rukia's ear, "- lock it. Barricade it. So she can't get out until I say so." Rukia nodded and led Alice off to Renji's room, leaving me and Renji alone. "Babe.." he purred, leaning down and kissing me. His mouth was in a battle with mine- a long lost battle. I twisted my fingers in his hair, hoisting myself up onto his waist. I seen him grin as we kept on kissing, not caring whoever seen us. "I think it's time." Renji panted, pulling at my hakama. I was dying for him to rip it off me, and caress my bare body. But I squirmed."N-no. Not right now..." I whispered, looking down at my feet. Renji looked confused, I already stopped him weeks ago from trying this, I'm not ready. I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Wait one more week?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair again. He nibbled my ear gently and moaned, bumping himself against me. "I'll try... but if my body can't stand the heat any longer- I'll have to take my gift early..." he chuckled, running his hands up my hakama leg, "wait! Why next week?" he asked, hand still travelling up my hakama pants. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, the tension too much. Renji glanced up at me and continued playing with me. "I-I-I.." I moaned out, wrapping my legs tighter around his waist. He chuckled and started to carry me down away from the hall, where no one could see us. He stopped infront of headquarters office and smiled. I sighed. "What?" he asked, sliding the door open and peeking in., "I promise we won't fuck in here. Or anywhere. Not until next week." he chuckled, carrying me inside. It was dark, meaning Captain Kuchiki was still outside on the porch. Renji kept the lights off and sat me on a desk. He was searching for something to drink, and pulled out two white bottles.

"Drink." he ordered, placing the opening of the smooth clay bottle against my lips. A salty but savoury liquid came from it, I thirsted for more. He took the bottle away from my lips and chuckled. "Like it? It's sake." he smiled, shaking the bottle. I gasped. Isn't sake alcohol? "R-R-Renji! I can't drink!" I hissed, trying to push the bottle away from my face. I couldn't see Renji, but I knew he had a bottle as well, and it was mostly full. I groaned. "Just drink your bottle first babe. Then I'll finish mine, okay?" he offered, pushing the bottle to my lips again, pouring a huge amount down my throat. I gasped for air and laid down on the desk to breathe. I was dizzy, and was loosing sight. "_Kayaaa?_" a distorted sounded Renji asked, bending over me. "_Well, you finished your bottle- good girl..._" he chuckled, I heard him place his bottle on the edge of the desk. I groaned in frustration and dozed off, my whole body at rest. _I feel like I'm floating... ouch. Why does it feel like something was just ripped off of my skin? Oh well, I'm in dream land... ahahahaha! Hope I'm not drunk ahBFFFFFHH! Fart noises! Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jeez, maybe I am drunk. Ring around a rosy, pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down! Hehe! My bed is rocking, it feels amazinggggg. Ouch! Who's touching my bed? Better not mess with my bestest friend- beddie. I'm such a slut... Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Um, why does my ass hurt? Weird... hey, my sluuur is kinnnddaa wearrring off. SYKE! Still feel like a drunk chick. Something feels amazinggggg, oh yesss. Ouch! Jeez, what's hurting me? it's not very nice. Ow, my head! Hey... my slur. It's actually gone. What happened to me? Wow, I'm being lifted, lifted, going, going, going, going, going, gone-_

"Kaya?" a familiar voice whispered, smoothing out my hair.

I woke up to a pounding in my head. _Hangover? _I thought to myself, opening my eyes completely. I looked beside me, and Renji was laying down beside me- fully nude. I jumped and covered myself, noticing I was fully nude as well. "W-what did we do?" I asked, inching away from him. He looked remorseful and happy at the same time, I was confused. He pulled me in closer to him, covering us both up and sighing. "We ended up doing what you wanted to do in a week. It was by accident-" my jaw dropped to the floor. Renji didn't try to cover up what happen, he just kept saying sorry. "And I wasn't even awake, how am I suppose to enjoy it?" I hissed, crawling closer to him. I love him, even if stupid stuff he does makes me love him more. He started to laugh. "What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He stopped laughing at looked at me. "Oh, _you _were awake," he smiled, running his hand on my shoulder, "just- you were drunk. Of course when your drunk, you won't have the tendency to remember." he finished, holding me in his arms. I sat in the silence for a minute, taking in what Renji said. I smiled and closed my eyes, happy to be back with my lover.

"Renji-" A voice called, as someone swung the door open. It was Captain Kuchiki, Alice, Rukia, Ichigo and Neika.

Me and Renji pulled the covers more, covering us better.

"U-u-um," Rukia stuttered, covering her eyes, "guess we walked in at the wrong time..."

Captain Kuchiki just closed his eyes.

Alice snarled at us.

Ichigo tried to hide his laughs.

Neika tried to hid her giggles.

"This isn't funny." I snapped at Ichigo and Neika, who covered their mouths. Captain Kuchiki cleared his throat. "You two were in the office 2 hours ago, yes?" he asked, glaring at Renji. Renji gulped and looked at Captain Kuchiki. "Yes, Kuchiki- taichou. Why?" Renji asked, glancing at me then back at Captain Kuchiki. Alice growled and stepped towards me but Rukia held her back. "You two were doing something in the office, I could her screaming all the way down in the room I was placed in. Don't think I'm stupid, I'm smarter than _she'll _ever be." she pointed to me, shaking her head. I fumed, I need to hit her.

"So now that will all know Kaya couldn't wait one week until she turned 16, let 's get on with the news." Ichigo groaned, placing his face in his palms.

"What?" Renji asked, grabbing his Hakama on, "what's wrong?"

"Alice has a 'big' announcement, and there's soul society news as well." Rukia said, tired.

"Well, let's her your announcement." I sighed, eyes trained on her.

"Okay." she smiled at Renji, who just looked away from her, " I am here to propose my undying love over to Renji Abarai, who stole my heart when I first met him. He appears to have a _girlfriend_," Alice glanced at me then looked back at Renji, " but that doesn't matter. Once I place my hands onto your chest... my heart will be yours forever! And can only be broken if I happen to die, or someone challenges our love. But- the consequences of this happening... result in your heart breaking, and it will be impossible to repair." Alice finished and with a excited sigh, she bent infront of Renji, hands extended towards his chest.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled, causing everyone to look at him. "What if we stop you even if you already given him your heart?" he asked flatly.

"Espada will declare a small war on the soul society, but I can stop them- only if you let me proceed with what I am doing." Alice sneered, turning back to Renji and smiling, hands moving faster towards his

chest.

Renji didn't move, he was frozen in shock. I wanted to push her away from Renji, but my heart told me not to move.

"Finally, my heart will belong to someone!" Alice giggled, placing her hands on Renji's chest.

Her eyes rolled to whites, and Renji's did the same.

We all waited a few minutes, I was hoping Renji was okay.

Renji opened his eyes, his brown eyes were back, and dazed.

Alice's green eyes softened, she fell over.

"...what...just happened?" Ichigo asked, glancing at Neika.

Neika shrugged her shoulders.

"Her heart belongs to Renji now," Rukia explained, pointing to Alice, "that explains why she fell over. She'll wake up soon, and follow Renji wherever. She's basically- and permanently- his." Rukia finished, curious about this situation.

Renji looked at me, frightened.

"What are you going to do, ms. Miyaki?" Captain Kuchiki asked, looking at me.

"I know what to do." I answered, stepping towards Alice and sat her upwards. I looked at her eyes, they weren't soft anymore.

"Alice, I challenge you for my boyfriend's love." I said firmly, staring into her eyes.

"Heh, you want your boyfriend- I mean, _my _boyfriend's love back? We'll have to fight for it." she snarled, clinging to Renji protectively.

I started to unsheathe Kianamyriou, but her energy surged through me; reminding me she was already part of me. "Let's do this." I said, in a huskier female voice- which wasn't mine. I freaked out, but didn't show it. _That isn't my voice... _I thought looking around the room.

_It's me, Kaya. _The voice said, huskiness still in it.

_Who? _I thought, hoping the voice would hear me.

_Kianamyriou. Your Zanpakuto. _The voice answered.

_Kianamyriou? Why are you-_

_Because, I was fused with you, that faithful day of the accident. _Kianamyriou answered, her voice full of curiosity.

_What do I do about Renji? _I thought to her, hoping for an answer.

_You'll fight her. Kill her, so war won't be declared on the soul society._

_But- _

_No buts. _Kianamyriou snarled. _You have to fight her, so she'll leave you two alone- and the Espada won't attack you all._

_Okay, I'll try my best to please you. _I thought to her, smiling.

_Oh, you better. If you can't fight- then I will. _She answered, before fading from my mind.

"So, Alice," I smiled at her, putting Kianamyriou away, "How about we fight?"

"No." she answered flatly.

"You _bitch! _I won't let you have Renji! I _won't_!" I yelled getting ready to lunge at her.

"Not for another week, I need something done first." she smiled at Renji then sneered at me.

"Well, I'm done." she smiled at Rukia, Ichigo and Neika, "Let's go."

Everyone disappeared from the room, Alice slowly following behind, holding onto her stomach and groaning. Once everyone was gone, I turned to Renji, who was pale. I looked at him in confusion. I sighed.

"What's wrong, baby? You're pale." I took out Renji's hair and ran my fingers through it.

"Alice- Alice is-" he stuttered, not looking at me.

"Renji! Look at _me_!" I hissed, turning his face towards mine.

"Alice is... pregnant." he finally said, laying back down and starting at the ceiling.

I was in shock. I knew he slept with her, but I never knew she was pregnant. I fumed, staring at Renji, who was avoiding my rage.

"When did this happen?" I asked, grabbing my underwear and bra, pulling them on. And then I realized: I was standing. Naked. In front of my captain, my sister, my best friend, and my sister's boyfriend. I shrieked and turned beet red. I found my hakama and pulled it on, then sighed.

"It happened for the weeks I was gone, those 4 weeks? I was forced to keep sleeping with her. She ended up conceiving in the 1st week." Renji explained, rolling over and looking at me.

"No abortion?" I asked flatly.

"I wanted her to get one, but they were going to kill me if we got one. She has a fast birth acceleration, so the baby's coming next week." he sighed, walking towards me and pulling me in closer to him. I wanted to pull away, but I just couldn't.

"After the baby is born..." I started, glancing up at Renji, "can I fight Alice?" I asked, smiling.

Renji laughed and kissed my forehead. "Yeah. She said in another week right?" he tightened his grip around my waist and sighed, "Kill her. Alright? That's the only way you'll win. Do it for me not having to have her heart, and do it for us." he bent down and kissed me, something I haven't felt for the past four weeks from him came back.

"I love you, Kaya Miyaki." Renji said, brushing his lips against mine.

"I love you too, Renji Abarai." I answered, pressing my lips to his.

* * *

It was the week after.

Renji went with Alice so she could have the baby, and he seemed excited about it.

I stayed on the porch of the headquarters, waiting for them to return.

Alice went to the hospital last night, and I was still awaiting her return.

Kianamyriou was desperately waiting Alice's return, so I could fight her.

Ichigo was wandering the soul society, waiting as well.

Neika accompanied him, wishing she could speak back to him, as he speaks to her.

Rukia was on a short mission, and should be back soon.

Captain Kuchiki was in his office, filling out papers, not so happily.

"Kaya!" I heard a voice form a short distance cry out.

I looked up to see Renji walking, holding a baby in his arms and smiling at me.

I ran over to him, skipping in amusement.

"This is Hana." Renji said, unveiling the baby's face to me. I gasped.

The baby had Renji's red hair, and Alice's green eyes. She also had a tiny skull fragment shaped like a bow on her hair. She cooed and laughed, I never heard a newborn do that before.

"Is this a bow you just put in her hair?" I asked, touching it with my thumb. Hana started to wail. I moved my finger away from it and raised my hands in innocence.

Renji rocked Hana in his arms and looked up at me, he chuckled. "That's her mask fragment. She's half human, when she's older, she can't do a _resurrection _with her Zanpakuto. Depends if she wants to fulfil her mom's occupation, or mine." he explained, playing with her fingers.

We both laughed and headed to our headquarters, where Rukia and Neika were waiting, smiles on their faces.

"She's so cute!" Rukia squealed, taking Hana in her arms.

Neika smiled and touched Hana's face in awe.

"Isn't she adorable?" Renji asked, proud of himself, "she looks just like daddy."

"Except for the eyes." Rukia reminded him.

"Yeah." he said, looking at me.

"Kaya Miyaki!" I heard someone yell.

I turned to see Alice, lunging at me, her zanpakuto in hand. She pierced my arm with it, I screamed. "You ain't so tough now are ya?" she asked, pressing the zanpakuto deeper into my arm, I felt the blood escaping it. "Ayarika isn't just a sword, she's _poison _as well." I felt a liquid surge into my body, slowing down my heart rate. I wanted to kill her- done and over with. "Y-you-" Alice slapped me across the face, I fell down to the dry, dirt ground.

"Kaya!" Renji yelled, running towards us.

"Stay out of this Renji!" Alice yelled, placing a barrier between him and us.

"Alice, leave her _alone._" Rukia hissed, holding onto Hana without hurting her.

"Shut the _fuck _up!" Alice screamed, throwing me across the ground. She ran up to me and started to stab me, repeatedly in the back. I screamed and shrieked in pain, I soon lost all feeling in my back. "_STOP ITTT!" _I screamed out, trying to find Kianamyriou. Alice stopped stabbing me for a second and pulled something from my side. "Oh, is _this _what you're looking for?" she asked, holding up Kianamyriou and cackling. "G-give my zanpakuto..." I yelled, feeling my nerves shut down. Alice laughed and threw Kianamyriou far from my reach. She started stabbing me in my legs, blood started to pool around me- rich, red blood. I closed my eyes and thought to Kianamyriou. _I need you Kianamyriou, I'm dying. I feel my life slipping from my very hands... help me. _

_I told you, if you couldn't kill her... I will._

My eyes shot open, I managed to kick Alice off of me and stand, eyes trained on her.

"I don't think I told you this but," Kianamyriou said, from my body, "I'm gonna kill you."

Alice started to freak out, she backed away from me and Kianamyriou, Kianamyriou made me move towards her.

"W-who are you?" Alice asked, falling to the ground.

"I am Kianamyriou. I'm just using your poor victim's body to kill you." she answered, blood stopped running from my body.

"B-but you're just a zanpakuto!" Alice assured herself and Kianamyriou, standing with ease. Alice raised Ayarika and stabbed Kianamyriou, who just shrugged it off. Alice's eyes widen and she stabbed her again, no blood was running from the wounds. "So you wanna play?" Kianamyriou asked, smiling, "Sure." she said, picking up

Alice, "We'll play." Kianamyriou aimed Alice to where she wanted her to go.

Alice went flying across the the ground, far from sight, Kianamyriou

flash stepped to her.

"Oh shit." Renji said, mouth wide.

"This is gonna be a _loong _fight!" Rukia exclaimed, as they flash stepped to them.

* * *

Once everyone got there, Kianamyriou already made Alice bleed.

"You three are late." Kianamyriou sighed, kicking Alice, "She lost her Zanpakuto. so know I have more avantage over her winning. Wanna help?"

"We're good." Renji and Rukia said in Unison.

"I bet you two thought it would be awhile for me to kill her eh? It's actually really weird, I just met her, now I'm killing the girl." Kianmyriou sighed, tired of waiting to kill Alice.

She raised her hands, placed them at Alice's head and grinned. "Darkness over fire, fire over light, come be with me, and end this fight!"

Alice's head exploded, blood and brains flying all over the place. Kianamyriou was covered head to toe in blood, but she just licked her fingers clean.

Renji was just in shock, along with Rukia, who saved Hana from getting blood on her.

"Thanks, you saved Kaya and our lives." Renji said, smiling at Kianamyriou.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't gonna let my master parish, and you guys mean so much to her." Kianamyriou smiled warmly , something they rarely seen throughout the battle.

Renji and Rukia smiled back, and she soon faded from my mind, leaving me with Renji, Hana and Rukia.

"Hey babe," Renji said, walking up to me.

"Ew!" I screamed, backing away, "Covered in blood whyyy?" I asked, looking at Rukia and Hana with a giggle.

"Kianamyriou killed her. She's gone. Dead." Renji answered, smiling at me.

"Yes!" I cheered, hugging Renji, even though he was covered in nasty ass blood, "Now we can be happy." I sighed, then looked at Hana, who was asleep in Rukia's arms.

"We'll keep her." Renji answered, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"When she grows up, won't she be angry her mother was killed?" I asked, looking up at him.

"She'll just have to accept the fact that I never loved her mother- and that you were there since she was born, she should understand." he sighed, kissing my forehead.

"Rot to Pieces, Alice Jeagerjaques, You were only a Espada for a month, Kaya only knew you for a week, and I only stayed with you for 4 weeks. You deserve to be dead." Renji said, looking at her headless corpse with a sick grin.

I laughed, Rukia just shook her head and giggled.

"I'm glad I have Hisagi as a boyfriend, and not a crazy guy like _Renji _here." Rukia teased, poking Renji and giggling.

Renji and I laughed, happy to be laughing again.

Renji took Hana back from Rukia and bent down and kissed me slowly, savouring the moment.

"Ahh, My girls." he smiled, hugging Rukia, me and holding onto Hana tightly in his arms.

Rukia and I giggled.

"Dada." Hana cooed, pointing at Renji, who was shocked to hear her talk.

"Momma!" Hana cooed, clapping her hands and pointing to me, which was one hell of a shock for me.

"Auntie!" Hana cooed, gurgling and pointing at Rukia, who just squealed.

"Guess we just got apointed our positions in parenthood!" Rukia giggled, smiling at Hana.

"And she just said her first three words." Renji smiled at Hana.

"She called me her momma!" I cheered, jumping around happily.

we all laughed, I guess she was growing really fast, because of Alice's acclerated birth.

I love my new family, more than anything in the world.

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 6! Chapter 7 should be out two weeks tops! R&R Please! :D_** (**_Rot in pieces... Alice Jeagerjaques lolz xD you were a fun character to write, for such a short period of time!)_**


	7. The Mystery Of My Life

**A/N: Kso, I sped up the time in the soul society. It's been a year now. Kaya is now seventeen, and some stuff has happened. If you read _A Week With My Daddy!_, you'll noticed it's been a year in that too. Kaya's got some sort of mental illness, like the one when someone doesn't want anyone to leave them by theirselves. That's all I'm telling you *wink* Read the rest! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters (You should know them by now!) but I don't own Bleach- though I wish I did. It belongs to Tite kubo.**

Its only been two months in the world of the living, but here? Its been a year. I understand the world I chose is different than the one I should've grown up in, but my father chose else wise. Hana is growing fast- she's a year old now. Her red hair is getting longer, she's starting to look like Alice, but that doesn't matter to me. Renji and I love the way she's progressing- it's truly amazing for her to be ours.

"Kaya." Renji broke me from my train of thought and kissed me deeply, letting me know he wasn't leaving.

"Hey baby." I smiled, sitting up in the bed and looking at Hana, who was waddling around the room.

"She's perfect." Renji chuckled, stroking my hair.

"I know." I sighed, smiling at the sight of her. Hana seemed to be a good luck charm for the shinigami- but a bad luck charm for the world of the living. My sister left Ichigo, and she can finally speak again. Rukia broke up with Hisagi, and started to flirt with Ichigo. Ichigo seems to like her, but he's trying to move onto me. I told him I love Renji and hope to be with him for as long as possible. But he didn't take it like I expected. He told me Renji and I won't last for long, since Hana will end up tearing us apart. I can't get what he said out of my head. It's like he's telling the truth or something! Renji asks me now and then if I'm okay. I lie to him, my own boyfriend. I feel incredibly depressed, and I don't want my family to know that. Ichigo won't leave me alone. He won't disappear, he just lingers in it. Every day.

Renji scooped Hana into his arms, she'd fallen asleep. He smiled at me and walked to our bedroom with her, to put her in the crib. I sighed and looked down, trying to forget about everything. Depression is a sick, parasitic disease. I shouldn't let everything get to me. But… the secret… damn.

I've been hiding a terrible secret.

My father doesn't even know.

Not even Neika.

Anyone I've always depended on, don't even know.

When I was 9, my mother died.

But, she wasn't killed by a hollow.

She died in a way she shouldn't have, and she wasn't even suppose to die. It still haunts me to this day, unfortunately.

I killed my mother.

Yes, you heard me right.

_I _killed her.

What happened was this….

*_flashback_*

"Mom?"

"Damn it! What is it now Kaya?"

"I didn't mean to disturb you…"

"Your sister already damn well did."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me young lady?"

"You heard me."

"You better shut your mouth. I had enough of you and your sister, you both were mistakes!"

"….."

"…."

"So… you put on an act of loving us for 9 years…. Why?"

"I never wanted you two. But my mother said it was good to be known as the captain's favourite. I wasn't ready to disappoint your father- I needed his fame, I _needed _it."

"Stupid bitch."

"_What?_"

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU DESERVE TO BURN IN HELL!"

_Smack!_

"You're a good for nothing child. What gave you the right to call me that? Your own sister wouldn't call me that!"

"You obviously don't love us!"

"Ha! Just give up already-"

_Bang!_

"I love you, mom. But you don't love me back. What's wrong with _that _picture?"

"Kaya….call an ambulance *_gasp_* please!"

"Why should I? I'd only do that if I loved you."

"_HELP!_"

"Scream all you want mom, it's only me and you. Neika's sleeping, dad's out."

"No… _*Violent gasp*_"

"Just _die _already!"

" Sto- *_Violent choke_*"

*_End of flashback_*

I shot my mother. The gun was just sitting on the kitchen counter, I was tired of her nonsense. But- I guess the whole 'I don't love you, you were a mistake' thing went too far. She didn't die as soon as I thought she would, so I strangled her.

I managed to carry my mother outside, and make it looked like she was attacked. Dad came home and reported hollows may have been around, and the shinigami came to investigate. And since that day, I've always carried the burden of her death. I was mad, confused, and sad at the same time- and I took it out on her. I didn't have to do that.

"Hey babe…" Renji's voice called out, I seen him walk into the living room, smiling.

"Yeah?" I answered, smiling back.

Renji pulled me to him and held me close. His breath was warm, and his body was perfect. I never felt so safe with him, yet so scared. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled myself up, legs crawling around his waist. Renji chuckled as he kissed me slowly and deeply. I kissed him back, putting a little more force into my return. Renji ran his fingers through my hair and placed me on the couch, he climbed on top of me and kissed my collarbone. "Mm…" I let out my sign of approval to Renji and he chuckled. He stopped and sat up, pulling his shirt over his head. I giggled and pulled him back down to me. I have to admit, I was nervous. I was drunk the first time we did it, and I wasn't that aware of what was happening. But now, I know what's going on. Renji and I are showing our sign of love for each other, and I love how we can do that. I'm mature, anyways.

Renji was licking at my navel teasingly. I moaned and removed my shirt hesitantly. He smiled and licked my navel with his warm, smooth tongue. I jumped in surprise, Renji nibbled on my ear and sighed. "Relax." he purred, working at my pyjamas urgently. Once he finally got them off, he rubbed my inner thigh slowly. "Ngh… what are you doing?" I asked, annoyed with his action but turned on by it as well. "I told you to relax." Renji answered huskily, chuckling as he removed my underwear, "things will go just smoothly if you do." I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see him do what I knew he was going next. I felt sudden and quick pressure, along with pain. I gasped. My eyes flew open as tears sprouted out of them, staining my cheeks. Renji was now one with me, he was breathing heavily and sweating. "Are you okay babe?" he asked, out of breath. I nodded, even though I was lying. Is this what love feels like? If it is, I don't know who loves the feeling of pain. I remained silent for awhile and watch Renji pleasure me- and himself. He was sweating, but he looked so beautiful. He was struggling, it was like he was doing all the work on his own. I giggled and started to move my hips along to his rhythm and the pain suddenly disappeared; pleasure was in its place. I moaned and threw my head back, I was truly enjoying this. Renji chuckled and quickened his pace, I did the same. "Wow." Renji breathed, smiling at me. I blushed hard. _Renji was complimenting me? _Renji only chuckled more after he seen my face. "You're doing great babe." he managed to say, stroking my cheek. "Thanks!" I moaned, grinning at Renji. This time, I bucked my hips at a faster pace than Renji. Renji struggled to keep up with my pace, I just giggled. "You certainly seem to have a hold on this now don't you?" Renji asked, smiling.

"I believe so." I panted, looking at him.

"I'm glad. But, I think it's time." He let out a loud moan and started moving faster than me. I started to scream, not being able to control Renji's movements at all. Then, it was over. Renji collapsed on top of me, pinning me underneath him. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed in satisfaction. We took a few minutes to catch our breath, before Renji broke the silence. "So, did you enjoy that?" he asked, smiling. I nodded. "It was amazing!" I exclaimed. Renji laughed and kissed my cheek. "You're right babe. It was." he got off of me and walked towards the bathroom.

I remembered the secret. I gasped and sat up, frowning to myself. "Renji?" I called to him, knowing he was in the shower. He didn't answer, so I walked into the bathroom. He was in the shower, he probably didn't hear me. I pulled back the curtain to see him just standing there, under the running water, eyes closed. I giggled and climbed in behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. _He still hasn't noticed I climbed in the shower with him? What's wrong with him?_ I took the time to look over his lovely features. His long red hair was drenched, his perfect tattoos glistened under the pounding water, and his lips were parted, just slightly. _He looks so peaceful…_ I thought to myself, running my long fingers up his chest. _Maybe I should pleasure him now… _I moved my hand down to his member and closed my hand around it, noticing it he was becoming aroused. I pumped my hand up and down the member, slowly, hoping he wouldn't scream. _He has to be sleeping, he wouldn't just stand there like that for three minutes. _I heard him moan, I started to move my hand faster. He was fully aroused now, so I had to move quickly just in case I woke him up. I quickened my pace, my breathing heavy. "Ah!" I heard Renji let out, turning his head to look at me. "K-K-Kaya?" he asked, smirking at me. I giggled as he bucked his hips and helped me get him off. "_God, yes babe YES!_" he screamed, bucking his hips wildly now. I kept up with his pace and tightened my resting arm on his waist. "_YES!_" He howled, letting his seed go into my hand. I quickly licked some off, then discarded the rest in the water. Renji sighed joyfully and turned to face me, cleaning himself off. "You certainly are quite the girlfriend!" he chuckled, embracing me tightly. I smiled and returned the embrace. "Why did you come to the shower?" Renji asked curiously. I hesitated, but I had to tell him the truth.

"You know my mother right?" I asked, looking Renji dead in the eye.

"Yeah. Some stupid hollow killed her, I would've killed it if I could've found it!" he growled, remembering what he was told.

"Well, a hollow didn't actually kill her…" I whispered, looking down.

"What?" A shocked Renji whispered.

"I-I- I did." I finally let out, silence following it.

Renji and I just stood there in silence, it was cutting me like a knife.

"How?" he asked calmly.

"She never truly loved us. Neika and I."

"But, why did you kill her?"

"She was abusing us. She told me we both were a mistake, and I guess that pushed me over the edge… I just… shot her… then I strangled her."

"I see. In a fit of anger then?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Interesting…"

"You aren't going to take me to the head captain and tell him?" I asked Renji, puzzled.

"No." he sighed, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself. I did the same as Renji and looked up at him.

"I was nine, by the way." I told him, walking out of the bathroom to the bedroom to get dressed.

Renji followed of course, closing the bedroom door behind him. "Don't worry babe, I won't hold this against you or blackmail you." he assured me, rummaging through his closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a t shirt, he smiled and placed them down on the bed. I pulled out my oversized sweater and tights, a new pair of underwear and a bra, and started dressing. "You're afraid that I'll leave you, aren't you?" Renji asked, pulling on his shirt and he finished dressing. I pulled on my tights and my over sized sweater and frowned. _Why would he ask me such a thing?_

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"You always seem to have a deadly glare whenever a girl comes to visit. And you seem impatient when they're over." Renji explained, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"It's nothing." I answered quickly.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. You should see your face when girls are around me. It's like you want to kill 'em."

"I _said_-"

"Look I know what you said. I'm just telling you, something isn't right with you anymore. I just want to know what it is."

"Why don't you leave me alone?" I snapped.

"Fine." he said, picking Hana's basket with her still in it, "call me when you come to your senses to tell me what's going on with you." he opened the door and stepped into the hall, I ran up to him before he could go any farther.

"Don't leave." I whispered, my voice cracking.

Renji just looked down at me, anger filling his eyes.

"Then tell me what's going on." he said flatly, his hand gripping tighter to Hana's basket.

I hesitated. I didn't want to tell him anything about me, I trusted him. But then again, I didn't. He was young, and he probably would sell me out at any chance he'd have. I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't ready for the torture. Or the jail time. I'm not ready for my life to end, at least not now.

"I'm waiting." Renji reminded me, still glaring at me.

"I can't tell you." I whispered, looking up at him.

"Why not!" he yelled, voice booming through the halls.

I flinched. I didn't like it when Renji yelled, it meant he was truly angry, furious with someone. He's furious with me now.

"I don't-" Renji cut me off my grabbing my arm.

"You don't trust me?" he asked voice still booming.

I looked at Hana's basket to see her awake and wailing, I reached down to pick her up; but Renji pushed me away.

"Don't. Touch. _My_. Daughter." he bit each word off viciously and glared at me.

"_Our _daughter…" I yelled, pushing Renji back.

Renji bounced back and growled. "Fuck off!" he snarled, turning away from me. I watched him walk away with Hana in a hurry, I followed after them. Renji stopped and faced me. He was more than angry now, he was also confused.

"_You _didn't conceive her." he growled, grabbing my shoulder tightly.

I yelped in pain as tears stained my cheeks for the second time today: Once out of pleasure, and now out of pain.

"What about what just happened an hour ago?" I asked, looking at him with anger.

"You're lucky you survived that, I usually go full force when I fuck somebody." he snapped.

"I need to solve this mystery about myself, I need-"

"Help?" he finished off my sentence, eyes softening.

I nodded and smiled a little.

"Well, I'll help you. But we need to cool off." he said, turning away and walking down the hall.

"Alright." I smiled, happy he didn't fully leave me.

"Call me when you're ready to research your records, maybe you'll get a little _something-something _if you do a good job." He chuckled, turning and winking at me. I giggled.

Why is it we always fight? I don't know. But we always get back together. No matter how angry we get at each other.

I walked back into the room and grabbed my laptop, turning it on and sighing. "Okay Kaya," I said to myself, "time to get your shit together- if you want to live in happiness."

* * *

I spent 20 minutes on the laptop, just playing around. I looked at my cell phone and picked it up, without hesitating, I dialled Renji's number. A ring came before he picked up.

"_So you ready for some researching fun?_" he asked excitedly.

I giggled. "Ready when you are captain!"

"_Awesome. Let's get this show on the road!_"


	8. A Rock And A Hard Place

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I uploaded a chapter! I have another story I'm writing as well, it's a Bleach and Tekken crossover :3 This chapter took about 3 weeks to finish, since I've been so busy with stuff at home and I recently started doing exams. I'm lucky I only have two, and I write my last one on Monday! wish me luck and enjoy!**

There's always that one apple that doesn't taste best. There's always that one duckling that isn't going to be a beautiful swan. There's always that one child that isn't going to be born. There's always that one marriage that will fall apart. There's always that one person who did everything for everyone that is going to die. There's always that one teenager, who thinks nothing is wrong with them, that always ends up with a list of unbearable problems.

I am that teenager.

Everyone knows me, and expects me to be a perfect innocent angel.

I'm a mother, of a baby that isn't even mine.

I don't even know how old my boyfriend is.

I killed my own mother.

And now… I have a disease that I'm trying to figure out, and my boyfriend is trying to help me.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Kaya."

I looked up to see Renji standing over me. He didn't seem too happy. I scowled. "What?" I asked. He sighed and sat down beside me. "You space out a lot, read this." Renji handed me a red envelope, I hesitated, but I opened it anyway. The title screamed _blackmail_ when I looked at it, and the rest of the letter would laugh at me in sick pleasure. I tucked some of my auburn hair behind my ear and sighed. I looked up from the letter and turned my attention to Renji. "You read it, didn't you?" I asked him harshly. Renji nodded. "This person means what they're saying babe, I can tell." Renji answered, staring at me. I ignored his stare and looked the letter over again:

_Kaya Miyaki,_

_I know what you did to your mother, and what you truly are._

_Wondering who I am? Don't._

_I've been watching you for the past month or so, and I looked up some of your records._

_Ha, you sure are something. Hiding the truth from your boyfriend and your friends._

_I know almost everything about you, and your "daughter"._

_We all know she's not yours, even you do. _

_Why do you stick around if you know that?_

_You killed her mother as well, what a terrible thing._

_Oh! Wait. You didn't do that to the poor child's mother, your zanpakuto did._

_Must suck to have that feeling of guilt stick with you._

_I also fell in love with you, because I know who you truly are._

_But you went back to him, the one you're lying to._

_Why Kaya?_

_Why?_

_You're living a lie, and you know it._

_And don't bother trying to search for me,_

_I'll show up when the time is right._

_And yes,_

_You'll know._

_Bye for now, I love you._

I crumpled the letter into the ball and dropped it on the floor. "I don't know who that is." I stated.

"They obviously know you. What do they mean by, 'what you truly are'?" Renji asked, arms folded against his chest.

"I don't know…" I mumbled.

"How do they know who Hana's mom is? And that you killed her?" Renji asked me, voice raised.

"I don't know." I hissed.

"Why does this person say they love you?" Renji asked, yelling.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" I shrieked. I jumped up and started to pace around the room.

"They're going to torture you until they reveal themselves, and I don't want any part of it." Renji stood slowly and walked to our bedroom where Hana was sleeping without a sound.

I ran after him and grabbed his arm roughly, he whipped around and glared at me.

"What's your issue Kaya? Why do you get like this is I leave your sight?" Renji bellowed, shaking the room.

I flinched. He was yelling at me. I don't…like it when he yells at me…

"Because I don't want to lose you! Didn't you tell me you would stay with me?" I asked.

Renji paused and looked into my eyes. I seen anger in his eyes, along with sadness. Was he getting tired of me? "Look, I might have said that. _Might_. But I can't stay with all the problems you encounter. It isn't good for Hana y'know." Renji sighed. I bit my lip to hide my sadness and looked up at Renji. "I love you, Renji Abarai. Please stay with me." I whispered. Renji frowned and embraced me. "I _wish _I could love you." he replied emotionless. I froze. He _wishes_? I thought since we got together, we fell in love? I guess I shouldn't hope for things so soon. "R-Renji…" I stuttered, tears staining my cheeks. Renji wiped the tears away from my face and took a deep breath. "Kaya, if what the letter says is the truth, then I can't do it anymore. I really never wanted anything to happen to our relationship." I looked away from Renji. "Renji, it's been a year since we first got together! I don't want you to leave me!" I cried. Renji sighed and let me out of the embrace. He continued to walk into the room and took Hana in his arms. I followed close behind him, watching what he was doing. He packed some clothes in a suitcase and started to zip it up. I ran over to the suitcase and ripped every piece of clothing from it. "NO! you're not leaving!" I shrieked. Hana opened her eyes and started to cry. Renji assured her everything was okay and narrowed his eyes at me. "Fine I won't leave." Renji started, I smiled. He growled at me. "but you're leaving. Go back to your dad and sister, I'm pretty sure they miss you." Renji spat. I gasped. Renji pushed me to the door and opened it, before he could push me out I gripped to the side of the door. "Wait! F-F-For how long?" I asked. Renji grimaced. "As long as it takes for you to tell me the truth, and as long as it takes for this person to reveal themselves." he said, prying my hands from the door. I blushed when Renji took my small hands in his huge ones, he rubbed my hands gently. "Byakuya has opened a portal down the hall, he's waiting there." Renji said, his voice soft. I opened my mouth to say something but Renji squeezed my hands. "No, don't worry about me or Hana. Just go back to your dad and try to figure this out yourself, okay?" Renji ordered, but his voice was gentle. I nodded. Renji looked out the door and seen Byakuya, who looked very impatient. Renji looked back at me and chuckled slightly. "Guess it's time for you to go." he whispered. I gave a small smile and kissed Renji's cheek. "I love you." I told him. I started to walk out the door but Renji grabbed hold of my arm. He bent down and kissed lips gently. I blushed and kissed him back, wondering if he would say he loved me as well. Renji broke the kiss and smiled at me. "See you when you get back, Miyaki-san." he said joyfully. My heart sunk. He didn't say he loved me, he didn't call me Kaya either. This feeling…it hurts me…why didn't he say he loves me?

I walked down the hall and met Byakuya. His face was emotionless he just stood there. I bowed in respect. "Good morning, Captain Kuchiki." I said, forcing a joyful tone into my voice. Byakuya bowed to me and paused. "What's wrong, Miyaki-san?" he asked. I was taken aback by this, he never asked me what was wrong before. I sighed and looked up at him. "It's nothing. I'll be perfectly fine when I come back." I answered. Byakuya nodded and let me through the portal. I looked back and seen Byakuya heading to the room Renji was in, I sighed heavily.

. . . . . . .

"Come in!"

"Hey dad!"

"Kaya! You've come to visit!"

"Um, obviously. How's everything?"

"Why don't you come in and relax?"

I walked into the house and followed my father, he was happy to see me. I looked in the living room to see Neika reading a book on the couch. She looked up at me and smiled. It's been a year since I've seen my little sister, and I missed her. Her and Ichigo broke up, so I feel kinda bad. I walked over to the couch and plopped down beside her. "Hey Neika, how's it going?" I asked her. Neika put the book down and started to sign. "_Pretty good, I think I'm getting over Ichigo. School's been good too. I really missed you, how have you been?_" Neika asked in sign language. I shrugged my shoulders. "Things have been rocky with me and Renji lately. Someone sent me a letter, it's almost like blackmail, but it made Renji pretty pissed off." I told Neika. Neika's 16 now, and she's looking a lot like Saki to me. Neika bit her lip and rolled her eyes. "_Let me see this damn letter._" she signed, her eyes full of anger. I whipped out the letter and handed it to her. She unfolded it quickly and started to read it over. Her face turned from puzzled to angry to tired while she read it. When she finished, she threw it on the couch. "_What are you, truly?_" she signed in question. I didn't want to tell my sister what I truly was, it would terrify her. I giggled, surprising Neika. "Let's not talk about that, okay?" I asked. Neika shrugged and turned her attention back to the book. I sighed in relief. I seen Saki walk into the room, wearing a tank top and track pants with her hair pulled up. She smiled at me and ran over to where me and Neika sat. "Kaya~! I'm happy to see you back!" she cheered, hugging me. I hugged her back and giggled. "Hey Saki, I'm glad to be back too!" I replied. Saki sat up and smiled, her cyan eyes glistened. I returned her smile and got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen, where my dad was. He was sitting at the table drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper. I giggled and sat down in front of him. "What are you reading dad?" I asked him curiously. He looked up at me with a serious face. My smile fell and soon turned into a concerned frown. "What's the matter?" I asked. He folded the paper and set it down on the table and shook his head in disbelief. "The soul society, someone's looking for you there. But they aren't shinigami, they're something else…" he said slowly, like he was frightened. I scowled. Was it the person who sent me the letter? "Well, I don't know who's looking for me, and I don't know why." I sighed. Okay, you already know, I know someone's looking for me. I just don't want my dad to know. My dad raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." I'm lying to him. He still wasn't convinced. "Then, why did you come back so abruptly?" he questioned. I bit my lip. "I'm not allowed to come and see my family?" I asked, rubbing my temples. He chuckled. "Knowing you, you would have phoned, and Renji would have came back with you." he replied. I felt my heart sink. "Heh, yeah…" I mumbled. Dad froze. I looked up at him to see his eyes full of worry and concern. "What happened between you two? Did he hurt you?" Dad asked. I shook my head. Dad sighed, he was becoming irritated. "Then what happened?" he pressed on. I closed my eyes. "Someone sent me a letter, saying they know what I truly am, and… what I did." I finally told him. He was confused. I ran out the kitchen and got the letter from the couch in the living room, then ran back into the kitchen. "Here." I handed dad the letter and sat back down. He unfolded it carefully and read it. He froze. He looked at me then back down at the letter. His eyes were full of anger, something I rarely see in my dad's eyes. Once he finished reading the letter, he threw the letter down. I wanted to leave, I could tell he was angry about something the letter said. "Dad?" I asked, slowly getting out of my seat. No response. I gulped hard.

"Dad?" I tried again, hoping he would answer me this time.

Still no response.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Why did you do such a thing Kaya?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"I-I was young dad, and I was angry with what mom said to me.." I stuttered, tripping over the chair.

"What possessed you to _kill _her?" Dad hissed.

"I don't know!" I screamed.

"Wait… so it's true… your evil side really did take over…" Dad muttered.

"Kianamyriou wasn't with me when I was 9!" I protested.

"Yes she was." Dad stated.

"But-" I started to say, but dad raised his hand.

"You don't know, do you?" He asked me.

I shook my head. What does he mean?

"I'll tell you." Dad said with a smirk. He gestured to the chair I was once sitting in. "sit and I'll tell you."

I did what I was told and waited for dad to tell me. I'm confused, things are coming out of the blue now.

"When you were 7, I came home with a zanpakuto. You were very excited when you seen it, and Byakuya said I should give it to you. It had a special presence and dark aura about it, which most of the captains questioned. Though, they told me it needed a wielder like you. I agreed with them, so I gave it to you on your 7th birthday. You named it Kianamyriou. You were very happy with your zanpakuto, and it seems that Kianamyriou was clinging to you. You would carry her everywhere you went, and when you were in danger, a black dragon would form above you and harm those who tried to harm you. Your mother tried to take her from you once, because she was afraid of the power Kianamyriou held within her. You wouldn't let her take her away. But all and all, what I really wanted to tell you is who Kianamyriou is." Dad looked at me and smiled. Kianamyriou's not just a zanpakuto? I gulped.

"Who is she dad?" I asked, keeping a serious face.

"She's an ex Espada. She was one of the toughest, and the only girl when she was in it. She became a bit _too _powerful and killed another Espada, so she was expelled from the group. She then made her spirit, soul and body take up the form of a zanpakuto. Then we found her, in zanpakuto form. Now, take what I told you a minute ago and what I'm telling you now and put it together." Dad finished, using to fingers to show the joining of something.

I wasn't that surprised, and I don't know why. I knew something was the cause of me killing my mother, but I didn't know exactly what was.

"That's weird. I'm not that surprised by any of this." I sighed.

"That's because you knew she had something to do with you killing your mother." Dad smirked.

"Why did you get angry then?" I asked.

"I was just acting, I love it when people become scared." Dad chuckled.

"Renji and I aren't together until this person stops sending me letters, so I hope that's soon." I told my dad, who stop chuckling.

"All in due time my dear Kaya, all in due time."

. . . . . .

I moved restlessly in my bed. I was too worried to sleep. I wonder what Renji and Hana are doing? Does Hana miss me? Does Renji miss me? Will I go back? Who knows. I rolled on my side and closed my eyes, trying to clear my head. I just want this person to reveal themselves, so I can go back to the man I love and his daughter, I just want to go to where I truly belong. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me tightly. I gasped. A deep throated chuckle vibrated against my body when I heard it, I tried to break free from the grasp. "What do you think you're doing?" a voice whispered in my ear. It was husky, and it was full of amusement. I kicked backwards, my foot hit a rock hard chest. My eyes widened. "W-W-Who are you?" I stuttered, drawing my foot back in. another chuckle. "I'm not telling you who I am, beautiful. You'll just have to find out for yourself." the mysterious person answered. I stopped resisting just in case they could have killed me. The person's arms cradled me against their warm body, I ignored this and tried to sleep. I guess this person must have realized this and started to hum a wonderful song, I swear I heard it when I was younger, when dad put me to sleep. I smiled at the sound of their voice, because it melted all over my body, the words soft and sweet, the melody so easy to get lost in. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and darkness over came me. The arms loosened from their tight grip and released me. The arms were gone before I even realized. I felt a hand stroke my cheek and a kiss to my forehead. I yawned and curled up more in my bed.

"Goodnight, beautiful." before I knew it, the person was gone.

**F/N: Kso, chapter 9 will be worked on right away! I don't wanna keep y'all waiting ;) please R&R!**


End file.
